Teacher Vs Student
by AnimeBomb
Summary: Roxas is a young teacher, he is assigned to work at a runned down school full of misfits and there's one redheaded misfit in particular who catches his eye. Could this be the start of a forbbiden love?Or will it all just go horribly wrong? AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

**Re-edited, I was unhappy with the way it was so I edited it again and now it is longer and hopefully has less spelling mistakes and what not. I will be editing the rest of the chapters but I shall probably post them up once I have finished the story. Well anyway I hope you enjoy reading! I don't own kh or ff. Roxas' POV**

* * *

><p>My name is Roxas; I'm sixteen years old. I finished all my studies at the age of fourteen and have been working as a teacher since I turned fifteen. I have just started working at a school for misfits and rebels.<p>

This building I was standing in front of certainly did not look like a school. It looked like an old abandoned building where there would be rats and rodents hiding in every corner. I hated rats. I shuddered at the thought of a rat, scurrying around under one of the desks in a classroom with its long whiskers and beady eyes. Urgh they are just gross. Leave me in a room full of spiders, I'll be fine, put me in a tank with sharks, I'll be fine, but if there's a rat near by I will run away, screaming for my life.

Right, I'm making myself seem like a complete wuss, now would be a good time to change the subject. By now you're probably wondering, how on earth can a kid get a proper job? And a teacher at that! Well let's just say I have my ways, there really is no need for an explanation, not yet anyway. Patient is a virtue and all that jazz.

I made my way towards this so-called 'building', it looked dark and gloomy, it had that haunted feeling. There was litter absolutely everywhere; I was going to have to tell the cleaners here to do a better job. I mean seriously what is the point of paying for cleaners when they don't even do their job properly? The building itself was a mess, smashed windows, broken down doors and mold. Christ there was mold growing up the sides, was this place even safe? I inwardly cringed at the thought of actually having to go in. I mean I knew the place wasn't going to be paved with gold and have chandeliers in every room, but still I hadn't expected it to be _this_ bad.

I walked up the gravelled path to the entrance. Looking around, there was a small forest that looked like it lead up to the back of the school. I wonder if it went all the way round? When I got to the door it opened by itself, letting out a very loud creaking noise. I stepped inside; letting myself in. I was sure I had got the right address. But why would a school be so …unsafe? I mean anyone from a harmless old lady to a paedophile could waltz right in. Not to mention this place seemed very dark, the only light was emanating from a very dim light bulb.

"Hello there, you must be the new teacher," A tall man with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stepped out of the shadows to face me.

"Yes, my name is Roxas. And who might you be?" The inside was ten times worse than I thought it would be. The stairs didn't look stable; the ceiling looked like it was going to cave in at any moment, and what on earth was that ungodly smell? It kind of smelt like a mix between something rotting and something burning. If you think I'm just being whiney and annoying then you should see this place for yourself.

"I would mind your mouth if I was you. My name is Cloud Strife, I'm a maths teacher." Jeez what was his problem? Someone was obviously on their man-period.

"Well I better get going. I do have a class to teach."

"Hmph, have fun finding your way around." Having fun was the last thing I had in mind. And with that Cloud turned on his heel and strode off. Wow talk about being a drama queen. I had already made an enemy and I had been in this school for what five minutes? Ha I think that's a new record time.

_Be there at 8:45 sharp. You will be tutoring class 7R. The classroom is the 3rd room to the right in the English corridor._

That's what the letter had said. I had given myself twenty minutes to have a look around the place. I spent fifteen minutes aimlessly walking around before I had found the right class. This school looks small from the outside but once you're in, it's massive. I felt like a mouse stuck in a maze, trying to find my way out. Outside the classroom the students were all waiting to be let in. I examined them; they didn't exactly look like brutes that caused trouble.

Everyone was huddled around, in a circle, sniggering at something. I walked straight past them towards the door to the class. They were all so …tall! Then again most people were taller than me, I will grow ok!

"Hey look there's a new kid! I didn't know we would have someone new in our class this year. What's sup short ass!" Short… ass? I turned my head around to look over my shoulder. The person who had dared to call me short ass was grinning like an idiot. His red hair spiked out in all different directions and his emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief. Oh that redhead was so in for it. I coughed into my hand loudly so I could get everyone's attention.

"_Ahem_, could I have everyone's attention please. I am your new teacher. My name is Roxas." The redhead's eyes widened and people gaped at me, "I am not a 'new kid' and I am certainly not a 'short ass'. You redhead detention lunch time in my room." I pointed at the stunned redhead and smirked as I watched his jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh well done Axe! First day back and you've already landed yourself a detention. Smooth move." His mullet headed friend laughed and clapped as his friend got in trouble.

"Shut it Dem. This shrimp isn't even old enough to be our teacher!" The redhead exclaimed, a small scowl appeared on his face. Sure I wasn't old enough to be their teacher, but calling me shrimp? That was totally uncalled for. Although it doesn't seem like it, I do have emotions too you know! I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you want another detention after school? And yes I am aware I'm not old enough to be your teacher, but that's none of your business. And you mullet head will also be having a detention at lunch." I glared at both of them.

"What! That is so not fair!" The one called Dem threw his hands up in the air and stomped his feet. This was going to be an amusing day after all.

"Serves you right." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"All right enough of your chitter chatter, hurry up and get inside." I opened the door to the classroom and let the students in.

There was a scurry of people walking into the classroom; I could hear some muttering about my age. But I wouldn't let that get to me, seeing as I had heard it all before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this Please carry on reading and maybe review! Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Misfits

**/Re-edited./Wow didn't think people would like this story , makes me happy that there were reviews for it :D thank you ! Here's chapter 2 , I don't own kh or ff. it's still from Roxas's point of view.**

* * *

><p>"Now class settle down." People weren't listening to me, my voice just wasn't strong enough. I guess I was going to have to use my megaphone. And if you think I'm joking think again. My voice had never been that strong, it was almost feminine. I rummaged through my rucksack to find it. Just my luck, it had to be at the very bottom of my rucksack. I picked it up, turned it on and held it to my mouth.<p>

"SIT DOWN AND STOP TALKING, OR YOU WILL ALL BE IN DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" I know it was a bit harsh but it made people listen to me. They all instantly sat down, for a bunch of misfits they didn't actually seem that naughty. I put the megaphone down on my desk and stood up.

Good now that I had everyone's attention I could be begin class.

"I am your new homeroom teacher, as you know my name is Roxas. I also teach English literature and geography." When I said geography, Axel glanced over at Demyx (aka Mullet head) and gave him a worried look. Oh good. I think he might just be taking geography classes; this was going to be fun! I had managed to learn nearly all of the students' names while taking the register.

I looked down at my timetable to see which class I would be taking. I would be getting to know my homeroom class a bit better seeing as I had English literature with them next.

"I'll give you a few minutes to chat with your friends before we settle down and start our English literature lesson." I sat down in my chair and looked through my planner of what I was meant to be teaching during the lesson. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. A whole hour of teaching how to analyse and understand the old English vocabulary. The bell rang for next lesson.

"All right, lessons about to begin so sit down in your seats and calm down." This wasn't right everyone was doing as they were told. I had applied for a job at a school for misfits and rebels, maybe they were planning something. I would just have to wait and see. Never underestimate the enemy.

"For the next semester I will be teaching you Romeo and Juliet, we will be learning how to analyse and understand the old English vocabulary." The whole class let out a groan. Just what I like to hear. "You," I pointed to a kid in the front row. He had long blue hair and an x shaped scar across his face. What was his name again? Sax, Six,Sixa, Sexa, ha no that's just me being stupid. Opps, it seems like I've forgotten his name. "Hand out the books now, and be quick about it." I then moved my finger so I was pointing to the books that were stacked up, on an unoccupied desk.

"I have a name you know, it's Saix." I was close enough with the guesses right? "And do it yourself, I don't need to listen to you." No one, answers me back without paying the price.

"Yeah, well guess what I didn't ask it, so shut up and do as you're told." He immediately stood up and peered down at me, seems like I was getting a reaction from the moody teen. Although his amber eyes came across frightening it wasn't enough to scare me. So what if someone looks scary? "Are you just going to stand there all day? Hurry up and hand the books out." I was _very _short tempered.

"For someone your height you sure have a big mouth." That was the second time today my 'shortness' has been mentioned. One more strike and and and… well let's just say it won't end pretty.

"Oh, so the bitch has balls now!" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. The class made an 'ooing'noise ,which I ignored.

"Um excuse me?" Saix looked at me with a confused expression written across his face. These students were going to have to learn the hard way.

" Come on you are so principal Xenmas's bitch." His eyes widened as soon as I said Xenmas. "Oh principal let me hold your books, oh principal let me help you out with the paper work." I cooed mockingly at Saix, who was now turning a deep shade of purple. Skip blushing red, this guy looked liked a beetroot.

This morning when I had been looking for the right room, I came across the two of them in the principal's office. And oh boy was Saix was butt-sucking up to principal Xenmas big time. I will admit I did a bit of eavesdropping, but we all do it from time to time.

"Shut up! Axel, Demyx you're meant to be my friends, stop laughing!" he bashed his fist against the table in fury.

"S-s-sorry Sai-ix it's j-j-ust," Demyx sniggered, biting the inside of his cheek to contain his laughter.

"JUST WHAT?" The butt-sucker looked like he was about to rage. Veins were bulging out of his forehead. Any moment soon I reckon steam was going to start coming out of his ears, like in cartoons.

"What he said was, so true!" Axel managed to say before bursting out with laughter along with the rest of the class. If only you could have seen the look on Saix's face, it was priceless.

"WHATEVER!" Saix stamped across the classroom flinging the books about. God he was acting like a little child. Someone needs to teach him a lesson or two.

"And after you have finished your hissy fit you can go to the principal and tell him that you are suspended for the rest of the week." I smiled innocently. He stared at me in anger before grabbing his bag and storming out the room yelling crappy insults at me such as "I'll get you for this," and other nonsense.

Saix sure was an odd character; he went from calm to 'I'm going to rip your head off'. Seems like he has anger issues or something. Maybe he needs help. I shook my head slightly at the thought. But that kid definitely had attitude problems.

"All right class, calm down now." I turned my back to them and started writing on the board. Some other kid decided to hand out the books.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, yes I made Saix stroppy! I was planning on making it Marluxia the stroppy one but Saix is totally Xenmas's bitch! Please review, as I want to get better at writing :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Numbskull

**Re-edited Chapter 3 ! I don't own KH or FF. If there are any Beta's (I think that's what they are called) out there that are willing to help me with this story then please message me because I really don't understand how to get one **scratches head awkwardly** I just want the story to make sense? Or not have as many mistakes in it :). Enjoy! Roxas's pov.**

* * *

><p>After the incident with Saix, I managed to get everyone settled down and working…Well all except one.<p>

"Siiir, I still don't get it!" complained the redhead. I really wanted to bang my head against the table. How could this numbskull not understand? I had explained to him what he had to do so many times now. I rubbed my temples and sighed; this guy was giving me a major headache.

"This, is the last time I am going to explain the work to you." I strode over to where he was sitting. "Now listen to me carefully. You pick a quote and analyse the way it was written. Or you could pick a word and describe what emotions it makes the reader feel. " He threw his head back and let out a whine.

"Urrgghh, what's the point in doing this?"

"The point of this is so that you learn something, instead of sitting on your lazy ass all day doing absolutely nothing." I slammed my hand down against the wooden desk.

"Are teachers even allowed to swear?" He lifted his head up, completely unfazed by my uh table bashing, if that's what you'd like to call it.

"Look you can either do the work now or do it at lunch." I think I was going to snap any minute soon, this kid sure knows how to annoy someone.

"You didn't answer my question! And why at lunch? I want to eat food at lunch!" Axel scowled. He got his pen and tried to balance it between his top lip and the bottom of his nose. "Moustacheeee." What the hell?

"Well seeing as you have detention at lunch, you can do the rest of the work then." He let out another whine. "Either that or you can scrape the chewing gum off from under the desks." I grabbed the pen, gave it a toss in the air and caught it.

He stood up almost knocking the desk over. "That's gross! I don't even deserve to be in detention let alone be scrapin' off gum from under the table. All I did was call you short." I clenched my fist into a ball, braking the pen.

"You don't go around calling teachers 'short' or any other stupid names you can think of."

"I wasn't calling you names. I was just stating the fact that you are short, it's called telling the tru-" I glared right up at him. He was about to call me short again! Was this guy stupid?

"Actually you called me 'short ass' that would be name-calling. Name-calling is a form of bullying. If you bully someone the police can arrest you. And I'm sure you don't want that to happen now do you?" After oh so many assemblies I had sat through about bullying at different schools, I had picked up a few facts along the way.

He decided to sit down before replying, "You're right I don't want to be arrested _again_. Been there done that, not planning on going back down to the police station or jail any time soon."

"Don't answer back. Just shut up and do your work unless you want to join Saix in the principal's office." I turned my back to him and walked to my desk, throwing away the broken pen. I took a black ballpoint pen from my pot of pens and pencils and threw it at Axel. He caught it with one hand…damn I was hoping it would hit him on the head or something stupid like that.

For the rest of lesson it had been silent. I began to wonder why Axel had been put in jail. He didn't look like the type of person who would do something so bad that he would be put in jail. In fact most of the class looked like they wouldn't even hurt a fly. The sound of the bell ringing shook all the thoughts from my head away.

"If you didn't finish your work today do it as homework tonight." I looked down at my planner, I had them tomorrow last lesson. "And if you don't complete it then you will be in detention after school tomorrow." A low grumble could be heard as the students went out the door and too their next class.

Break, two free lessons, lunch and then geography with the younger ones. Hmmm, I flicked through my planner. The earth's crust was always an easy topic to start off with; I put the heavy geography textbooks out on each desk. Now what was I going to do for the next few hours, I think I deserve a snooze. I locked the door to the classroom and sat myself down on the shabby chair by my desk, the fabric was fraying around the edge and most of the stuffing had came out, but it would do for now. I closed my eyelids and nodded my head forwards.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes I had fallen to sleep, only to be awakened by a loud banging on the door. I got up and stretched my arms, running my fingers through my messy hair.<p>

"Come in," I yawned.

"Um, I can't the door's locked." Oh right yeah I forgot about that. Still yawning, I walked over to door, fumbled with the lock and opened it. "Who are you?" I rubbed my eyes on the back of my hand.

"I'm your assistant for when you teach the older students. My name is Zexion." He held out his hand. Zexion was tall, skinny and pale. His dark purple hair covered half of his face. I shook his cold hand before going back to sit down at my desk. "I'll be back tomorrow, sorry I wasn't in today. I had some … business I needed to take care of." And with that he turned around and walked straight out the door. If you want my opinion I thought that he was a bit on the strange side, but maybe if I got to know him more, I think would get to like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) The idea of Zexion being Roxas's assistant was candy3314's. I just worked around the idea :D please review and hopefully I will update again soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Detention

**OMG sorry for like an Uber late update! Over the weekend I was at an anime convention in London and for the whole week I was preparing for it! I cosplayed as Riku :D. Well anyway enjoy the chapter! I don't own Kh or FF , enjoy reading !**

* * *

><p>Lunch had come round quicker than I had expected. Once again I had fallen asleep and was awakened by someone banging on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Luckily I had left the door unlocked this time; call me lazy but I really couldn't be bothered to get up.

"It's me Demyx! I'm here for the detention." I groaned inwardly at the sound of his voice, I wish I'd sent him to a different teacher for the detention, I was enjoying my afternoon nap. So idiot one had came, I wonder where the second idiot was.

"Come in," I still had my eyes closed and my head was resting in my arms. I heard the door click open, followed by the sound of Demyx shuffling his way to a desk, pulling the chair out and sitting down.

"Um sir,"

"What?" Couldn't he just leave me be?

"Have you been sleeping all through you're free periods?" He asked. No-fucking-duh. Not to be rude or anything…

"No I just went out for a cycle, laid an egg and rode a horse to America. I have only just come back so I thought I might rest a bit." He asked a stupid question so I gave him a stupid answer.

"WOW! Really?! That's so cool!" I banged my head hard against the desk. This guy was really an idiot, who had no concept of time what so ever.

"Demyx I was being sarcastic, of course I was sleeping! You stupid idiot." Banging my head against the desk really didn't help my headache, I needed to get a bottle of water. "Do you know where idiot two is?" I looked up at the mullet head.

"Huuhh?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I mean Axel, do you know where he is?" I really needed to buy a bottle of water, sooner rather than later and I couldn't go until I knew that both the idiots were here in my room.

"He said that he would… oh wait he's there!" Demyx excitedly pointed to the door. Axel was leaning against the doorframe with his hands shoved in his pockets. He turned to face me , his emerald green eyes flickering wildly with amusement.

"Aww sir, did you miss me?" He smirked and began to walk towards me.

"As if." I rolled my eyes at the stupid comment. "Axel you have work to be getting on with, so hurry up, sit down and do the work. And Demyx you can clean the whiteboard so it's actually useable." I didn't want to give the brain dead idiot a difficult job just in case he ended up… well hurting himself somehow.

"Yes sir!" Demyx jumped up and power walked over to the board. In the mean time Axel had sat down at a desk and was chewing the top his pen furiously, while staring at his copy of Romeo and Juliet. I was going to make a dramatic gasping noise to show that I was surprised that Axel was doing the work, but decided against it seeing as Axel was doing the work for once. Don't want to put him off now, do we?

"Siiirrr" Axel moaned in frustration.

"Let me guess you still don't understand what to do?" I said impatiently, wanting both of the idiots to hurry up what they were doing so I could go and get a drink. Axel nodded, agreeing with what I was saying; I let out a sigh and went over to him. Picking up his copy of Romeo and Juliet I flipped through the pages till I found the page I wanted.

"Pass the paper and pen." He slid the paper across the desk; I grabbed the pen and started scribbling down a quote.

'For stony limits cannot hold love out,'

"Now Axel listen to me carefully. What you need to do is analyse this sentence. You could write something along the lines of 'Romeo is so consumed by his love for Juliet that nothing can hold back his love for her.' Do you think you understand what you have to do now?" He stared at me blankly. "Earth to Axel are you there?"

"Umm right yeah sure, I get it now thanks. One last thing."

"What?"

"You have really nice handwriting," well that was a weird thing to say. I'm pretty sure he was just taking the piss. Another Feminine thing about me was my handwriting. It was all loopy and neat. Not trying to be sexist or anything but you don't really get many guys who have loopy, neat handwriting.

"Whatever just do the work." I turned my back to him." You two better behave, I'm trusting you to do the tasks I have set you." I was beginning to feel faint; I really didn't need to pass out.

"Where are you going?" Axel questioned me.

"To get a bottle of water." My mouth was getting dry and my head was pounding, I really just needed to go. I zoomed out the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like it ! I'm actually doing an assessment on Romeo and Juliet at the moment! Woot yeah lol XD well yeah I have more ideas to come so keep reading and don't forget to review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Eavesdropper

**Oh Axel my cute freak muhahah he is minnee! :D Anyway here is chapter 5 ! I don't own Kh or FF. Enjoy! I will try and make the next chapter better as this one is kind of a boring one :P**

* * *

><p>My vision was going blurry; I decided to rest against the wall. I hate it when this happens. My mouth was as dry as the desert, the pounding in my head was getting harder and harder. Luckily the hallway was completely empty. It would be humiliating if a student saw me in this stupid state. Usually the pain wouldn't get this bad, getting headaches and feeling faint is a normal thing for me, it doesn't happen too often but when it does I can sort myself out. When I was feeling a bit better I made my way to the cafeteria.<p>

Now I know why the halls were empty. The cafeteria was packed with students and teachers bustling about. The smell of school food was making me feel even more ill. I wormed my way through the different crowds and found the queue for the vending machine. There were quite a few people standing in line and call me impatient but I couldn't wait much longer. I pushed my way to the front.

"Hey what the hell, you can't just push in like that!" The guy behind me started shouting.

"I can because I'm a teacher." I really didn't want to start an argument. My voice was already beginning to sound croaky. The guy kept babbling on about how it was unfair and other crap. I just ignored him and proceeded with what I was doing. Five dollars for a bottle of water! I shoved my hand in my back pocket and dug around till I felt some notes. I pulled out two crumpled one-dollar notes and put them back in my pocket. I had to get the bottle of water, even if it meant I didn't pay for it. I whacked the centre of the machine with my fist.

_Clunk _

The bottle had dropped to the bottom of the machine. I bent down, slid my hand through the flap and picked it up. It was only then that I had realized the queue had gone quiet and people were staring at me. I cleared my throat and walked past them. I could feel the stares they were giving me. I unscrewed the cap of the bottle and bought the bottle to my lips. I let the cool water wash down my dry throat. God that felt so good. The pounding in my head was slowing fading, I didn't feel like I was going to faint. I screwed the lid back on, saving some for later, just in case I got another headache. There were ten minuets left before the bell would go for next lesson and I needed to go and check up on the two idiots.

Demyx was so loud; I could hear his voice from the end of the hallway,

"Axeell I'm bored lets go while Sir's out."

"Demyx be quiet, I'm trying to work." Axel mumbled. I crept over to the classroom so I could listen in to the conversation.

"Pfffft since when do you ever do your work? Since when do you ever do as your told!?"

"Whatever…"

"Well someone got out of bed on the wrong side this morning. Anyway what do you think of our new teacher?" Now this was beginning to become interesting.

"Roxas? I mean Sir?"

"Yeah Roxas,"

"Well I think he's…" I felt a cold hand tap on my shoulder

"So Roxas, how's your day been?" Behind me was principal Xenmas and next to him was a very smug looking Saix. Damn I had been busted eavesdropping and he knew it. In the background I could hear Demyx talking to Axel.

"Sir was eavesdropping on us! Wait that doesn't matter now, I need to get back to work just in case principal Mansex comes in!" Mansex? Really? I couldn't help but snicker at the silly nickname.

" Is something funny Roxas?" Whoops

"No Sir I just had something stuck in my throat that's all. My day has been fine thanks." He frowned a little.

"Hm. Well just make sure no one acts out of place." And with that he strode off, with Saix following right behind him. Shortly after that the bell went causing me to jump.

"You have some good eavesdropping skills there sir. To be honest I didn't even notice you were there till Xenmas blew your cover." A deep familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"S-Shut up!" I spun around and he was already running in the opposite direction. Damn that weird redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was kind of sucky-ish compared to the other ones , I have an idea for the next chapter too but it wont be as good as my other chapters, but hey on the good side I have got an idea for the way Axel tells Roxas he loves him or does Roxas confess to Axel? Hmmm I'm not going to tell you ! Anyway it's a bit early on in the story for that yet, we need more bitchyness from Larxene and Saix and hohoho other characters! Well anyway thanks for reading, don't forget to review so I can get better and not be so sucky(lol) ! Thanks :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Hyper

**Sorry for the late-ness of this chapter , but I've been stuck in the middle of homework like every night. But that's not really an excuse now is it? Here have some cyber cookies or something while reading this chapter ^_^ thanks for the reviews. candy3314 your reviews always make me smile and it makes my day happy :D if that made any sense at all XD NOW ONTO ZE STORY! I don't own kh or ff :P**

* * *

><p>I think I've just met the most hyperactive child ever on the history of earth.<p>

"And OMG! There was like this other time when me, Riku and Kairi went to this abandoned house and smashed the place up. Well it was really only me who smashed it up but anyway that doesn't matter, and then like Axel came along and burnt the house down and it was like so cool!" This kid could probably talk for hours and hours non-stop if he wanted to. And I had a feeling that he wouldn't be shutting up anytime soon.

"SORA" I shouted, he still wasn't listening. On the upper hand I was getting information about Axel… Wait what?

"And this one other time Axel let me ride on the back of his motorbike and we went right through the shopping mall!" I stared at him with disbelief. They had ridden a motorbike through a freaking shopping mall!

"It's ok no one was hurt. Axel and Sora would never intentionally hurt someone." Kairi smiled innocently at me. I don't know why but it calmed me a little, knowing that Axel wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, at the same I had this nagging feeling inside me, which wanted to know why Axel was at this school. The bell was about to go any second now; there was no point in trying to shut Sora up.

5…

"Kairi lets go and get some paopu fruit flavoured ice cream, with Riku once class has finished!"

4…

How on earth Sora and Riku were friends was beyond me. Maybe opposites attract?

3…

"Yeah sure, but Sora you have to promise me that you won't eat the whole tub, like you did last time." Kairi giggled

2…

A whole tub of ice cream! And I thought he was crazy already, minus the ice cream and all the other sweet sugary crap he probably eats.

1…

"Fiinnneee, but you have to admit it was funny" Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

0….

The bell let out a high pitch ring signalling the end of the day. The students were up and out of the class before you could say 'GO!'. I let out a satisfying yawn; it had been a long weird day. I cleared up the desks and packed everything away into my rucksack. Hauling the heavy bag over my shoulder I walked out the door. Just as I was locking up the classroom I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway, I turned my head to see who it was. Was it a student? No it couldn't be, they had all gone home. It was probably just my imagination. I put the key to the door in my pocket and turned around.

My body was slammed into the wall. "And hello to you to, Xenmas's bitch" I would have said mansex's bitch, but I wanted to keep my job.

"Its funny that you can still be sarcastic when you're in this position." He had me backed up against the wall.

"Just let me go already," I started squirm about. He was about to grab my wrists, so with all my force I pushed him away from me. He landed on the floor with a loud _Thud_. I might be small but I'm not that weak. I walked off in the opposite direction wanting to get away from the weirdo.

"I'm going to make you regret what you did to me." he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah sure, could we arrange that for a different day? Its just I'm a bit busy at the moment. "I smirked at him. Just what was his problem anyway?

"You arrogant little shit" he came running forwards trying to punch me, I moved out the way of the punch, grabbed his arm pulled him towards me and kneed him the stomach. He once again fell to the floor.

"Don't mess with me. This is your last warning." I hadn't attacked him, I had used self-defence.

What a way to end my first day here.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this at one in the morning; I am currently drinking coffee to keep myself awake! HA! So we have one sexy ninja teacher, a violent Saix man hoe and a crazy brunette that likes paopu fruit flavoured ice cream a bit too much! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it was late out :P Remember to review so I get better at writing :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Dream

**SHIT! Pardon me but I am sooooo sorry, I actually thought I would post this chapter out on Wednesday. Well its here now! The dream is very random but hey random-ness is cool! I thought of the idea while I was bored in maths XD I have a spider diagram of all my different ideas :D I don't own kh or ff.**

* * *

><p>Once I got home I went straight to my room, dumped everything on the floor and crashed out on my bed. I was absolutely exhausted. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a deep sleep.<p>

_**Dream**_

_We rode through the shopping mall on his black and red motorbike, speeding past the different shops._

"_Hey Axel, slow down I feel sick." I tightened my grip around the redhead's waist_

"_If we go any slower we'll get caught! Plus anyway going fast makes it more fun, don't you think shortie?" _

"_Don't call me short!" I frowned at him while we whizzed round the corner, only just missing the petrified shoppers. _

" _I'm sorry, I won't call you that if you don't want me to." He said apologetically._

"_Hnn s'okay I guess."_

"_What are you on about?" he chuckled_

"_I don't know anymore." I smiled and nuzzled my face into his back_

_**End of dream**_

WHAT THE FU-. Seriously what the hell had that been about? I ran a hand through my thick tangled blond hair. Sitting up I checked the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only one in the morning; I dropped my head back down into the pillows and let out a sigh. I was confused, really confused. Why did I have that dream? The only decent explanation I could come up with was that it had been a weird first day at that school and my brain was just dealing with all the different thoughts I had stored away.

My stomach let out a loud growling noise; I hadn't eaten properly since yesterday morning and I was starving. I hopped out of bed and made my way downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I flicked on the light switch and went over to the freezer. After I opened the freezer door a cool breeze swept up my arms leaving a trail of goose bumps. I rummaged around till I found what I wanted; there was only one left. Sea salt ice cream was one of my favourite foods.

I took a seat on the nearest chair and unwrapped the ice cream from its shiny packet; I began to think about the dream again, why did I have it? I popped the bright blue ice cream into my mouth, the different flavours of salt and sugar together made me feel a little bit better. Once I finished I put the wrapper and the ice cream stick in the bin and went upstairs. I threw myself back onto my bed and rolled my head to the side to check the clock, one thirty. I slid under the covers and closed my eyes hoping to get some more sleep before I had to wake up again to go to work.

_Beep beep beep_

I thwacked my hand down onto the alarm clock. Why can't I have just ten more minutes in bed? I rolled out of my bed and landed on the floor. I let out a small grunt before picking myself up. I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed some clean clothes along the way.

I took all the clothes I was wearing off, turned the shower onto hot and jumped in. I let the hot droplets of water roll down my chest. Rubbing the lemony shower gel around my body I kept asking myself the same question over and over again. Why did I have that dream? When I got out the shower I quickly dried off, got changed and made myself presentable.

Checking the time I realized I was late, there wouldn't be enough time to walk to the school, I was just going to have to drive. I slung my rucksack over my shoulder, grabbed the house keys, which I had left on the floor and ran downstairs. I closed the front door and got into my shiny black Porsche Boxster. Yes I own a Porsche. I put the keys in and turned the engine on. Music blasted from the radio, drumming my thumbs against the steering wheel, I reversed out and sped down the road.

Luckily for me there hadn't been much traffic, so I was able to get to the school in time. I drove through into the school car park. There was a large group of people huddled around in a corner, when they realized I was coming most of them walked away. I looked to see if there was anyone that I knew, Axel and Demyx stood there against the wall. My heart skipped a little when I saw Axel, oh god why was I overreacting? After I parked my car in one of the spaces, I turned the engine off, got out the car, locked it and started walking. Call me a snoop or whatever but as I walked past them I decided to eavesdrop.

"That was a good deal Axe." Demyx said as he flicked through a wad of money before handing it back over to Axel.

"Yeah I know!" He grinned shoving the money into his bag.

A good deal? What Axel selling? I was going to have to talk to him later.

* * *

><p><strong>OH LA LA ! What was Axel selling? He must have a reason for needing the money! Was it drugs they were selling?(hint hint) ! :D anyway in the next chapter… I will write more about Zexy . I have a special Zemyx-ish moment in the next chapter!Our Roxie is such a snoop! Its all for the best though ^.^ Peace out and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Ass

**Eighth chapter already and the fun is just about to start, sort of! I don't own kh or ff. WOOOT I wasn't toooo late out this time! –air punches- but at the same time I edited it reeaally fast because I wanted it out tonight!. So sorry if it makes no sense what so ever!**

* * *

><p>As I walked down the hallway, I managed to get a weird look from Cloud and I nearly tripped over myself because I was so caught up in my thoughts. I mentally slapped myself; I needed to calm down before class started. I unlocked the door and went over to my desk. After I dumped my bag onto the desk I picked out my planner and skimmed through it till I got to my timetable. Double English, first thing in the morning with the older ones. That means I'll have to put up with Axel and Demyx for two hours straight. One good thing that comes out of this, is that I could pull Axel back once second lesson has finished and talk to him about what he was 'dealing' this morning. The bell rang, the noises of people shouting, talking and walking to their homerooms echoed though out the whole school building. I went and stood outside the classroom, people turned up and formed their groups.<p>

Axel, Demyx and this other girl Larxene, were at the back of the line talking to each other. There were many words that popped to mind when I thought of Larxene, slut, bitch, whore and bitchywhoreslut, well there are ruder ones I can think of, and the list could just go on and on and on! Her bright blonde hair was pulled back, she had her skirt so high up that you could probably see most of her ass and she had the first two buttons of her top undone. She hasn't done anything yet that has annoyed me, but I just instantly got this feeling of hatred towards her. I shivered, not wanting to think about her anymore.

"Alright everyone, when you get in just sit down and shut up. I'll take the register and then we can get working. You have double English with me so you better behave properly, or else." I made it clear that I wasn't going to let them screw about when they're in my lessons.

"Whatever." Who was that? Terra. I gave him one of my most deadly glares. He looked like he was about to wet his pants. I smirked as I walked into the classroom. The students followed behind me in silence going to their seats. After I took the register, (which didn't take long seeing as everyone was so quiet, you could probably hear a pin drop.) I started the lesson. I made Terra and Larxene hand out the heavy copies of Romeo and Juliet. Ha ha ha.

My new assistant Zexion walked in, he nodded at me before making his way to the back of the room. Demyx's head swivelled right around. He stared at Zexion like a little kid would stare at a certain candy they wanted in one of those massive candy shops.

"Mmm he has nice eyes and sexy hair." Demyx said while eyeing Zexion.

Oh god was that mullet brain idiot doing what I think he was doing?

"And a fit chest," Demyx was practically drooling at this point. I was right, Demyx was checking out Zexion.

"Ass, that ass is the sexiest ass I have ever seen. I wouldn't mind sque-"

"Oi Demyx," Axel nudged Demyx with his elbow

"What?" Demyx was obviously annoyed that Axel had disturbed him from his day dreaming.

"You're saying your thoughts out loud,"

"SHIT!" Demyx shouted

Zexion made a small coughing noise before taking his seat; his cheeks had turned a bright red. Some of the class snickered at the stupidity of mullet brain. Honestly I really am beginning to wonder what on earth goes on in that weird head of his.

The two hours seemed to drag on forever. I had spent the first forty-five minutes explaining the work to them, and now they were all working in silence. I collected their homework, not a single person hadn't not done it. My eyes kept flickering to look at Axel. He once caught me glancing at him, he smiled and winked at me, I could feel my face heat up, so I instantly looked away. What the hell has gotten into me? I sat down on the chair by my desk and filed through some old paperwork. When I checked up on how everyone was doing Demyx was flirting with Zexion.

"Hey sir guess what!"

"What?"

"Zexion is a police officer!" Well I wasn't expecting that. The tall, skinny, purpled hair teen did not look like he would be in the police.

"Demyx you said you wouldn't tell and that you would get on with your work!" Zexion had been tricked by Demyx. He was meant to be a police officer! What is the world coming to?

The bell let out a loud ring. I could see Axel in the crowd; I wormed my way through the students and grabbed him gently by the wrist.

"What's up sir" he looked down at me.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading ~ hmmm I might do the next chapter from Axels POV ! BTW should Roxas be able to play the piano? Because I was just wondering if that would make the story toooo cheesy, and I already have some kind of cheesy bits coming up soonish possibly XD reviews are appreciated. Thank you :3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Money

**THIS IS FROM AXEL'S POV NOT ROXAS'S! Just making it clear to you all :P I don't own Kh or FF**

* * *

><p>I walked out of the classroom along with everybody else. Demyx was in front of me babbling on about something, probably the new assistant Zexion. Seems like he has new thing to obsess over.<p>

"Yo hothead are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying!" he turned around and flicked me on the forehead

"Hmmn what do you want Dem?"I rubbed the spot where he had just flicked me. He can be so annoying sometimes.

"Well I'll explain it again, this time you have to listen! So Zexion …" as soon as he said Zexion I instantly switched off. I was about to take my ipod out of my bag, but I felt something cool wrap around my wrist. I look round to see who it was, my homeroom teacher Roxas was looking up at me.

"What's up sir?"

"We need to talk," he said in a hushed voice. His blue eyes were hidden behind his golden blond hair. Honestly it was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen, he looked so innocent and fragile. But underneath all that was a badass personality, seriously you don't want to get on his bad side. Damn it I can't believe I just thought that sir cute… although to be fair he is. What am I thinking, he is a teacher and I am a student. I snapped out of my weird daydream.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about then?"

He glared up at me; all of a sudden the innocent look had been wiped off his face.

"We can't talk here, come with me to my classroom." He still had a firm grip on my wrist as he dragged me off back to the classroom. Demyx probably went to find someone who would actually listen to him. I closed the door behind me when we got to the classroom. I think I know what we were going to talk about.

"Um sir..."

"What?"

"You can let go of my wrist before you cut off the circulation of blood to my fingers."

"Oh um right yeah sorry." He let go of my wrist and turned around. It was kind of funny seeing him flustered; it made me want to tease him some more.

"Soooo anyway, what do you want to talk about?" I crossed my arms and lent against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Cut the crap Axel, you know why I want to talk to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

I let out a sigh and went to sit on one of the tables. He had caught me out doing the dealing this morning.

"Look, I don't know why you were dealing, but you need to stop, otherwise I'm going to have to call the police." He stared at me. It took me a while to think about what he had said.

"I swear you should've called them by now. Dealing drugs is a crime." I know I was just getting myself into trouble by doing this, but what I'm saying is true. Why was he defending me? He went silent for a little a bit before replying.

"Just be grateful I didn't call them." He looked up at me again. "You don't take drugs, do you?" He looked back down and shuffled his feet. He went into adorable mode for just that second. God I really shouldn't be thinking about him like this, it's wrong, yet it feels so right.

I let out a chuckle, "I'm selling drugs and you're worried about my health? You really are something different!" Honestly I didn't expect him to ask me something like that.

"Axel seriously!"

"Aww has my loveable attitude rubbed off on you?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I could call the police anytime on your sorry ass!" He put his hands on his hips and frowned at me. His cheeks had gone a bright red. From anger? No something else, I just couldn't think of the right word.

" I need to make money, there are no jobs available. But just for you I'll go down to the bulletin board after school to see if any have become available." Even if jobs have become available I don't know if would actually get job. But it made him smile.

"Thank you. I know this is a bit rude but um why do you need all that money?" I tilted my head back, not really wanting to answer that question.

"You know, I never really tell anyone why I need money, but you're different." I take a deep breath in before explaining everything to him. "My dad left us as soon as my last brother was born. We were financially unstable and my mother caught a horrible illness. The medicine is so expensive. My brothers work so hard to get money for us I need to help them. And it's not just the medicine, it's everything, we need food and water just like any other person." I had told him the main points of why we needed money. Of course there were some other reasons but they were unimportant.

"I…" he was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"I'll catch you later, I need to get to class." I scooted out of the room and went around the corner.

Science with Mr Vexen next. Lets hope we get to use the Bunsen burners; I do like playing with fire.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's late, I had it ready for Thursday and then I re- read through it and it was crap! So I started again I feel like I'm better writing from Roxas's POV, but hey there's a first time for everything! Also if you don't understand what's going on , Axel is the one who needs money XD Review to help me get better, I really want to make my writing better, especially when it's from Axel's POV ~ anyway I don't know when I'll next be updating, with Christmas coming up and all that shiz ya know!**might be getting a Axel plushie** SQUEE! ~ Merry Christmas all!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Window

**Back to Roxas's POV :D I don't own KH or FF.**

**Candy3314- Axel's dad left him and his family with no money at all and he ran away and changed his identity so he didn't have to pay for childcare. - That can be our little story for why Axel is poor ^.^ Thanks for the reviews everyone ! Btw Axel doesn't do drugs he just sells them, just wanted to make that clear. I can't imagine him as a druggie O.O Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I don't know what to say, a lump formed in my throat. In my mind I had tagged Axel as 'The bad boy with rich parents.' You know the carefree ones that don't care about much. But I had got that completely wrong. He cared for the ones he loved, he looked after his family. And that's what got me, his life at home might be falling apart but yet he still comes into school with a smile on his face.<p>

"I…" the bell cut me off. Not that I really knew what I was going to say.

"I'll catch you later, I need to get to class." He scooted out the door and left me there staring after him. That went well...not.

After a few minutes of just pointless staring Sora came rushing round the corner. Unfortunately he didn't see what he was doing and he came crashing straight into me. I landed to the ground with Sora on top of me, I'm pretty sure I could have dodged him if I hadn't been spacing out.

"What the hell! Get off, before I force you off me." Sora jumped off me and helped me up. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"Sorry sir, I was just so caught up in my thoughts and I wasn't looking where I was going and I was just being me and then like Kairi said something about ice-cream and going out and and…" He wasn't making any sense at all.

"Sora! Shut up and slow down, I don't understand what you're saying."

He cocked his head to the side. "Sir."

"What?" Normally this childish behaviour would annoy me, but I was in a completely different world today.

"How old are you? I mean I'm not trying to be rude but you are about my height." I flinched when he mentioned height. God he was stupid.

"I'm sixteen. Mention my height again and I'll make sure you'll regret it." He looked kind of confused, well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You're sixteen? Which means you're only a year older than me!" Well done Sora, seems like Mr Strife was doing his job properly. "You must have no friends!" Hmm friends. Wait what the hell?

"Excuse me?" He better take that back.

"Well you see, if you've been working for a long time there wouldn't be enough time to make friends!" He pointed out.

I let out a genuine laugh. Was this guy stupid? Of course he was! "Sora, I still had to go to college to get my degrees, I met people there and believe it or not I made friends."

"Oh right, yeah course, my bad." He smiled. "Well I was um wondering if you err wanted to hang with me and the gang this weekend. We could get to know each other better and stuff ya know."

Wouldn't it be weird if a teacher 'hung out' with a student? "Sorry I think I'm busy." I kind of felt guilty, but at the same time it was probably for the best.

"It's alright! Maybe we an go out together another time and then you can meet everyone!" I don't think he understood. I couldn't explain to him now because the rest of the students were entering the class.

When everyone was down and settled I began my lesson. "Kairi could you hand out the text books, they're behind Namine at the back."

"Sure thing." She hopped up went to the back and started handing out the books.

"I'll do the register, once you get your text book turn to page thirteen and do questions one to four." I sat down on my braking chair and took the register. Everyone was getting on with the work I had set them. I was just about to space out again when someone called for me.

"Sir." Sora looked up from his work.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? Before I came rushing round the corner you were spacing out." Why was he bringing that up now?

"Thanks for being concerned, but you need to get on with your work."

"But sir!"

I glared at him. "Get on with your work unless you want detention." For the rest of the lesson Sora sulked. I paid no attention to him. I was sorting through some old files when half way through the lesson I spotted someone outside bunking. At the back of the classroom there was a large window, which was perfect to see people who were bunking class. Through the window you could see trees and greenery. In one of the trees there was a redhead. He looked liked he was napping. I strode over to the window and opened it.

"Hey you, bunker!" I shouted out the window. The older boy woke up startled. "Detention with me after school! Now get your ass back to class before I have to come out there and kick it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! I'm going out tomorrow to hopefully<strong> ***crosses fingers*** **get the plushie! :D Anyway this chapter isn't one of my best ones but I promise the next one is better (well I personally think it is ) I've already started writing it. Reviews please , thank you and peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11 Trees

**Hey all! Here's a quick short chapter! I don't own kh or ff. Axel's POV**

* * *

><p>Science was hell. Sure I like annoying our teacher, Vexen and yeah I love playing with fire, but this lesson was different. I twirled my pen between my fingers, paying no attention to the teacher. I couldn't care any less about copper sulphate. All noise was drowned out, the only thought I had on my mind was Roxas, I mean sir, smiling when I told him I would try and get a job. His blond hair covering his sparkly blue eyes. Oh and the squeaking noise he made was just adorable, I wonder if he knew he did that? And his smile, that cute perfect smile that could make the most miserable person happy. Wow I sound like the worlds biggest cheeseball. It's funny because if I told him he was adorable or cute he would probably rip my guts out. I know it's wrong to be looking at my homeroom teacher this way but I can't help it if he's adorable, cute, fit, sexy and …No wait! What am I thinking! I barley know this guy! I accidentally let out a loud groan; well that's just my luck.<p>

"Dude Axe, you ok?" Demyx looked at me. By now the whole class, including the teacher, had stopped what they were doing and had turned their attention to me.

"I just need some time alone." I got up and went towards the door.

"Excuse me but you can't just leave my class. Now please go and sit back down in your seat." Mr Vexen held his arm out so I couldn't get past the door.

"If you don't let me past I WILL burn down this fucking classroom along with you." I snarled at him. He instantly moved his hand away from the door. "Thank you!" I said sarcastically. I _love _it when I get my way. As soon as I was away from that damned class I went from walking to jogging to sprinting. I was out of the school building, I ran to the field where the trees were. The wind felt good as it blew through my hair.

Trees, call me a child but I love climbing them. I stared up at the tree I was about to climb. It was my favourite one. I usually come here when I don't want to go to class or if I need some time alone. I climbed up till I found a comfortable branch and sat myself down. The temperature was perfect and the leaves on the trees shaded me from the sun. My eye lids started to droop down, I was in need of a nap. I leant against the trunk of the tree and fell asleep.

I woke up startled; I think someone was shouting at me. That's annoying, I was in the middle of having a really good dream. I could tell it was good because I woke up smiling.

"Hey you, bunker!" Was that Roxas? What does he want? Wait shit he has just caught me bunking…I AM SO SCREWED! "Detention with me after school! Now get your ass back to class before I have to come out there and kick it!" I jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly. Brushing the dirt off my hands I looked up at the window to see if he was still there, he was looking down at me scowling. Aw isn't that such a cute face? No I mustn't think of him like this, it will only turn out badly. I ran off into the woods, to mine and Demyx's hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter? Yeah I know but I also just released chapter 10 today as well! And I really wanted to get this one up, even if it isn't that long! I don't think I'm going to do many more chapters from Axels POV , to be honest I just wanted to do the story from Roxies POV but yeah that failed XDWell I hope you liked it, review please and peace out!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Xigbar

**Credit goes out toward Magimagus*cough* got me an awesome plushie*cough* for helping me; we did an all nighter on this chapter! Which means I have had no sleep ! Hopefully it makes sense :D I don't own Kh or FF ! Roxas's POV.**

* * *

><p>What the hell was he doing? I told him he had to go back to class, idiot. There was a knock on the door. Hm I could make this work.<p>

"Come in!" I was still looking out into the distance to see where that redhead was going, so I didn't know who was entering the room. The door clicked open.

"Hey I'm Zack! I'm one of the sports teachers and I was wondering-" He was going to have to wait.

"Hello Zack, I need you to do a favour for me, look after this class while I'm going after that bunker."

"Huh wha...?" There was no time to lose. I shoved the window up so it was fully open and jumped out. There wasn't that much distance between the window and the ground so I managed to drop to the floor without falling over. I looked up to the room I had just jumped from; students had crowded round the window and were peering down at me. If I go now then the students will stop doing their work! Damn I hadn't thought of this problem.

"If you don't finish all the work then you'll be back at lunch for detention." I yelled up at them.

The students moaned and groaned as they shuffled back from the window. Smirking to myself I set off to find Axel. How did I know it was Axel that was bunking? Think about it, who else in this school has bright red flaming hair? I made my way into the woods, trying to follow where Axel had gone; with each pace I took I walked faster and faster. I finally slowed down when I realised how far into the forest I was. I would probably have to head back to class soon, I couldn't keep on walking otherwise I would get lost. The further I got into the forest the darker and colder it got. Urgh I was so damn cold, I was about to give up and turn around when I heard a rustling noise from behind a tree. I turned around instantly to see what was there.

"Who's there?" I shouted out. I waited for a reply, a minute passed and there was still no answer, it was most likely just a wild creature or something. Now I feel really stupid. Axel is so in for it tomorrow. I started making my way back out of the woods when I heard footsteps crunching against dead twigs and leaves on the ground.. _Snap_ it was probably the same animal. _Snap_ there it goes again _snap, snap_ the noises don't sound like animal footsteps _snap_ it's coming closer.

"Hey kiddo shouldn't you be in class now?" A middle-aged man with black/grey hair that was tied back in a ponytail appeared from behind one of the trees. He had a patch covering one of his eyes and a scar running down the other side of his face. He looked like a paedophile, no joke. My first instinct was to run as far away from him as possible, but me being well...me wouldn't do that.

"I am one of the teachers here, so don't even think about calling me 'kiddo' and also who are you? If you're not meant to be here I can easily have you taken off the school premises." Just who was this creep anyway?

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart, but I've just started work here. I'm the new IT teacher. The names Xigbar, you're cute so you can call me Xiggy." Three things were incredibly wrong with that sentence. One, he called me sweetheart; no one in their right state of mind would ever call me sweetheart. Two, he was a teacher; this pedo was an actual teacher! And last but not least he said I was 'cute' and that I could call him 'Xiggy'.

"Leave me alone you weirdo. If you're an IT teacher then why are you out here?" I swear if he comes any closer I will kick him in the balls.

"You're the one to talk, what's a small defenceless teacher like you doing in a dark, isolated forest by yourself?" He winked at me, while slowly creeping his way forward. I inwardly shivered and yet I felt angered when he had said I was small, I had to restrain myself from lashing out. Instead I decided that gradually backing away might work, then once I was in broad day light he wouldn't be able to 'sweet talk' to me any more.

"Just go away and mind your own business." I did not like this guy ONE bit. Everything about him made me cringe.

"Awww come on _babe_ don't be like that, we could have some fun." He moved even closer to me, I was trapped between the tree and him. Screw being small.

"Damn it, fuck off you creep!" I tried to push him off me, but failed. He looked stronger than he seemed.

He began to fiddle with the bottom of my shirt. "So you're the hard to get type are you?" I was just about to kick him, but everything happened in a quick flash, there was a loud smacking noise. The perverted man who called himself Xigbar had fallen to the floor and someone was standing in front of me. Axel was standing in front of me, his arm was held out in a protective way.

" Scram you pervert. If you try any more weird shit on Roxas, or anybody else, I will get you. Understood?" He sounded angry but somehow I could tell he was worried. Why would he be worried? I'm pretty sure he could kick this guys sorry butt any day of the week. Xigbar scrambled up and ran off cupping his red cheek in his hand.

"Axel was that really appropriate for you to slap him? By the way you slap like a bitch." I never fail to amaze anyone.

"So this is what I get for saving you from being sexually harassed by that pedo?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You thought he seemed like a pedo too? I'm glad I'm not the only one!" We both chuckled; it was a stupid thing to laugh at but whatever.

"God you're going to freeze to death. Here wear this," he chucked his black hoodie that he was wearing at me. I wasn't going to say no, I was so cold. I slipped into the oversized hoodie,let the sleeves droop over my hands and pulled the hood over my head.

"Thanks, how did you know I was cold and how did you know I was here being harassed?" The hoodie smelt like apples and cinnamon mixed together, the scent made me feel relaxed and safe.

"You look like the human ice cube! I knew you were here because…" he looked up and pointed to a branch on one of the trees " I was up there. Now come on lets go back, Demyx will be crapping his pants, he'll be wondering wear I am."

We slowly walked to the school building together in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful. But damn I am still so cold and I really didn't want to take of the hoodie. I smirked to myself before turning to Axel.

"This hoodie isn't part of the school uniform, I'm going to have to confiscate it, you may have it back at the end of the day. Which reminds me you are in detention with me after school this afternoon." Axel's expression was priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>1:47 in the morning I am editing :D(going to get some sleep first and then post it up :) ) oh the joys of not sleeping. Meh I'm a vampire ! Nom :3 anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it , and yes I did just make Xigbar the pervert pedo teacher that hits on Roxas :D reviews please and peace out ~~ oh and one last thing HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLES :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Soda

**Sorry for the late chapter, stuff has happened and bleurgh. Anyway hopefully now I will be back on track. Chapter 13 will this be unlucky? I don't own KH of FF. I command you to listen to All time low – Bad enough. It's an epic song! Well I think it is :D anyhoot on with the story! Roxas is a very sleepy character! Kind of fluffylemonish but …only KIND OF :D :D :D**

* * *

><p>"Well I'll talk to you later sir."<p>

After Axel and I had gone our separate ways I decided that maybe I should introduce myself to the other teachers, hopefully that would be able to get my mind off the incident with the creepy IT teacher. It was lunchtime now so the teachers are probably all in the canteen. Last time I went to the canteen I was in so much of a rush to get my water I hadn't been able to take a look around. The room was pretty big and it was probably one of the nicer rooms in the school. The floor was made of white marble while the walls were painted a light shade of aqua blue, tables where spread out randomly. Students where everywhere talking, laughing, eating, I wonder what it's like to be an average high school student? Not that these guys were average, they had all done something wrong to land a place in this school.

Unlike last time, I had money to buy food and a drink; I wasn't really hungry so I ended up buying a soda. I spotted where the teachers were sitting and made my way over to the table. There were only four of them sitting there, Mr Strife sat on the end to the left, next to him was a teacher who had black ruffled hair and dark almost violet, blue eyes. He seemed to be trying to get Strife's attention. Moving on from him, opposite sat a lady, she had her long brown hair tied back into a plait. She was wearing what looked like a white nurses coat. My guess was she is the school nurse. The last person on the table who was sat next to the lady had sharp turquoise eyes. If looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead no scratch that, they would be a pile of dust. He had long below the waist silver hair; I don't think I want to sit next to him. When I got over to the table I sat myself down next to the lady in the white coat, it seemed like a safe choice.

"Kids aren't allowed to sit at the teachers table, now go away." The silver haired man said to me. Mr Strife let out a small snigger, while the other teacher next to him burst out laughing. Well he was laughing, till I gave him a death glare.

"I'm Roxas. I teach english and geography. I am not a kid, I am a teacher." I opened my soda and took a sip.

"Nice one Sephiroth." Mr Strife muttered while laughing.

"Shut it Cloud," Sephiroth sneered at Cloud.

"Oh boys, please stop fighting. We haven't even introduced ourselves." Well at least someone had manners. "Sorry about them. I'm Aerith, the school's nurse." I was right! "This is Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth." She pointed them out.

I already knew who Cloud was; I didn't know who Sephiroth was and the name Zack …where had I heard that before?

_"Hey I'm Zack! I'm one of the sports teachers and I was wondering-". _I nearly choked on my drink. I never saw what Zack had looked like before I jumped out the window. to go after Axel. Luckily he seemed like an easygoing guy and he didn't bring up the topic of me just leaving him with my class.

After a while of sitting around sipping my drink I was getting bored. I didn't even like the drink. I crushed the can and threw directly at the bin. Of course I didn't miss.

"Nice shot!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Hmpf." I stood up and walked away, I didn't realise how dull teachers could be. I mean seriously all they did was talk about the grades the students were getting. Then again they probably can't talk about their plans for the weekend if they were just going to go out clubbing or whatever.

Hmm what was I going to do for the rest of the day? There wasn't much to do, apart from mark some work, after that I would have nothing to do till the end of the day. I was still tired not getting enough sleep. Maybe I would take a small half an hour nap. As soon as I got to my room I sat down, grabbed the papers and began to mark them. Was it just me or was it warm in here? I stretched my arms out and rested them on the table. The hoodie was so comfortable, my eyelids were slowly shutting. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Axel's scent.

_**Dream**_

_I was in the woods again, backed up against the same tree, only this time it was different._

_"What's sup Roxie?"_

"_Don't call me that." I muttered at him_

"_Oh and why not?" He moved in closer, there was no way to escape now…not that I wanted to._

"_Because…I said so! You shouldn't talk back to a teacher Axel." _

"_But Roxie, I don't see you as a teacher, I see you as an incredibly cute blond." His hot breath tickled my neck. _

"_Ahh A-Axel…" I let out a small squeak as I felt a hot hand against my cool stomach. _

"_I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this." He gave my earlobe a small playful bite._

"_Nnn Axel, p-p-please…"_

_**End of dream**_

"R-o-x-a-s" I slowly lifted my eyelids up. My eyes met with a pair of glinting emerald ones. Axel's eyes. The Axel I had just been dreaming about. The Axel who in my dream put his hand against my stomach. My face instantly flushed and I turned around faster than lightning so I was facing the board.

And this is how the detention began.

**Sorry about the first section when Roxas was in the cafeteria being boring. I have thought of a way to end the story! But worry not I have lots of other juicy plans to type up before ending this story…yes I did just say juicy XD I can also imagine Sephiroth being a history teacher…weird right? Reviews will probably make me update faster yadda yadda , and thanks for reading! Peace out ~ **


	14. Chapter 14 Memorized?

**Omg I just realised that the last chapter I posted was the thirteenth one and I posted it up the day before Friday 13th ! Anyways I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Thanks to all who reviewed/faved/alerted the story ^^ sorry this is later than expected , I've had a major exam this week and my mum's birthday. Please forgive me. Credit goes to my editor (Magimagus) she helped a lot in this chapter and she manages to put up with my awful mood swings :D**

* * *

><p>"Finally, you're awake! I've been waiting here for ten minutes! I thought you were dead or something until you started making… noises." He grinned a cheshire cat like grin at me.<p>

Did he just say I had been making noises?

"Axel I don't make noises in my sleep, you must have been imagining things." I swivelled round in my chair and glared at him.

"No sir, I'm pretty sure you were making noises. It sounded like you were having a very _fun _dream, with all the moaning you were making." he winked at me. I swear by now my face was probably the colour of his hair.

"Axel."

"Hmn?"

"If you dare tell anyone that I make noises during my sleep, which of course I don't, then I will actually slaughter you." I said in a serious tone.

"I won't tell anyone," He came in closer. "But just remember it was my name you were moaning out in your sleep. A-x-e-l Got it memorized?" I could almost feel his smirk radiating off his face.

"Axel! Just go and sit at the back and I'll give you some work to do in a second." I think I was about to die from embarrassment.

"Aww does diddums not like being teased?" he cooed at me before taking a seat at the very back of the classroom.

"No diddums doesn't like being teased." I muttered before finding some work for him.

I dug through the stack of papers on my desk before finding a sheet of work for Axel to do.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiir," Axel called, rolling his tongue.

"What is it Axel?" I looked up at him. He was tilting back on his chair trying to balance on just one of the legs.

"Remind me why I'm in detention." He swung forward so he was on all four legs of the chair, leaning across the table.

"You're in detention because…." He was in detention because he was wearing the hoodie I was snuggled in. "Because you were wearing the wrong uniform. But seeing as it's the end of the day I'll give you your hoodie back." I rolled my shoulders in an attempt to shrug Axel's hoodie off.

"Uh- uh - No, keep it. I don't want to see you getting cold." He turned his head to the side, he almost seemed embarrassed.

I felt heat creeping up my cheeks once more. "You sure?"

"Y-Yeah it's fine, honestly I don't mind." He smiled softly, making the purple tattoos on his cheeks stand out.

" I've realized you have tattoos on your cheeks. You know that is a violation of the rules as well?" I looked up at him.

"But you got to admit, they look awesome." To be honest they did look cool, but I wasn't going to say that, so instead I just shook my head.

"Sir, they are awesome! They look even better up close." He jumped up from his chair and came over to my desk. He bent across so we face to face.

"See," he murmured as I reached out a hand, I dully noted his cheeks reddening as I gingerly traced the outline of the upside down teardrop tattoo on his right cheek. He cupped my hand against his cheek. "Told you so."

"Axel… you're really hot." I could feel his skin burning beneath my fingertips.

"Why thank you, you're pretty cute yourself you know." I rolled my eyes at his stupid joke.

"No you ass, I mean your cheek feels really hot." I pressed my palm against his forehead. "You sure you feel ok?" He slowly pulled away from my touch.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. Just as he let go, my phone vibrated violently against the table. Why of all times did it have to go off now? I picked it up and flipped it open.

_One new message. Sender: Hayner. _Openin_g _the message I smiled at the text from my old college friend, I hadn't heard from him in ages.

"Hnn who's texted you sir?"

"One of my old friends." I flipped my phone shut and slid it into my pocket. I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes shut. "Axel, you're dismissed from detention. Remember you said you would go and check the billboard in town for jobs." I opened one eye and looked him. "I'm going now anyway. I don't like staying at this school too long after all the students have gone. It gives me the creeps." I shuddered at the thought of Saix attacking me, although I did kick his ass it was still unpleasant remembering what happened. I gathered all my belongings and shoved everything into my bag.

"I think Demyx is outside waiting for me. Maybe I'll drag him down along with me, he needs to stop being so lazy and start doing some work too!"

"That sounds like a good idea." I mumbled as we walked out the empty classroom. I wonder who would actually employ Demyx though. Axel isn't stupid like Demyx is; he's just a bit rebellious. Although I have heard that Demyx is good at playing the sitar, maybe he could get a job in the local music cafe or something.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as I locked the door behind us.

"Demyx can wait a bit longer, I'll walk you to your car." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of me.

"Uh Axel you can go now, I'm not a child I can walk to my car by my myself." I scowled as I tried to keep up with his large strides. Goddamn those long legs.

"Well let's just say I want to walk you to your car." He started whistling while we walked out into the car park. I frowned at him

"Axel go now, I can look after myself." It's not that I wanted him to go, I just didn't need someone looking after me, seeing as I was capable of looking after myself and it might seem a bit well odd for a teacher to be getting along _this _well with a student. He seemed to ignore my comment and carried on whistling. I followed him in silence, knowing that any more protests will be ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D Sorry about any bad mistakes and stuff. I hope you enjoyed reading , reviews are nice. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out earlier -.- and we might find out what the text from Hayner was about!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Rhinos that spew rainbows

**Forgive me for not updating sooner. Just stuff has been happening and I haven't had the time to write. Also I haven't been speaking to my editor much so that hasn't helped. Thanks for all the feedback ^^I don't own KH or FF. Axel's POV. Sorry for any mistakes or if it doesn't make sense at some points ^^'.**

* * *

><p>I smiled inwardly to myself knowing that Roxas wouldn't retaliate back. Spotting Roxas's black Porsche Boxster I began to slow down. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with the cute blondie. Oh god I really am becoming a paedophile. Roxas hadn't noticed that I had slowed down and bumped right into me letting out a small yelp of surprise.<p>

"Hey watch where you're going!" he frowned at me, while pouting his lips slightly.

"Sir I do believe you are the one who needs to 'watch where they are going." Oh how I love teasing him.

"Don't be cheeky!" he playfully punched me in the arm.

"Sorry I can't help myself, and that's child abuse!" I rubbed my arm where he had hit it, pretending to be hurt. He let out a small laugh, I could feel myself heat up inside. I could happily listen to his laugh for hours on end. Call me a stalker but I would gladly stalk this little cutie home. Oh the things I would do to him. No, bad Axel. Axel shouldn't, mustn't think of these things he wants to do his teacher. Why is Axel talking in third person?

"Uhhh earth to Axel." I snapped out of out of my daze to a hand being waved in my face.

"Jeez Axel, don't space out, you were about to walk into my baby." His what!

"Your what sir?" I questioned him. He was so not going to get away with this.

"My uh…. car." He stuttered, looking to floor and shuffling his feet.

"You called it your baabbyyy." My lips curled into a small grin. I leant down, with my hands on my hips and looked at him in the eyes. They were darting from side to side; his cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

"Shutever." He stumbled with his words. I think what he said was a mixture of the words 'shut up' and 'whatever'. In my eyes that was adorable. Even cuter than a kitten, I might not seem like it but I'm a sucker for kittens. They're so goddamm adorable with their little ears and cute squishy paws. And I love the noises they make when you tickle them behind the ears. See how mushy I am!

"See you tomorrow Axel." And before I knew the little blondie was already in his car and was driving away. I felt a small pang of pain as I saw his car being driven away, oh well. What am I to do with myself? I let out the worlds largest yawn, I really didn't want to go and check the billboard for jobs, but I would do it for Roxas.

"AXEEEELLLL!" Demyx came bounding forwards and slammed right into me. It felt like a ton of bricks had just been thrown at me.

"What the hell Dem, don't surprise me like that!" I shook him off me, giving him an annoyed look. He knows I don't like being surprised like that.

"Oh I was only joking around, stop acting like you've got a stick stuck up that tight ass of yours." He said is his usual playful mood, I was just going to have to ignore his hyper active-ness if I was to stay sane.

"Come on Dem lets go already, I need to check out the jobs that are available in town." I knew his reaction wasn't going to be an amazing one. He gave me a puzzled what the fuck look.

"You…get…a…job?" He put a hand over his mouth and let out a small snicker.

"Shut it Dem! You know I need money!" He rolled his eyes at me, as if I were the one with no brain cells.

"Dude you don't need a job, we sell drugs remember!" I clamped my hand down onto his mouth before he could blurt out any more crap.

"Thanks Dem, just announce it to the whole world that we are selling drugs. You ass, keep your voice down before someone hears you!" Demyx stopped his yelling, and I removed my hand from his mouth. A guilty expression was plastered across his face.

"Ah oh sorry…but anyway because we sell um you know what, why do you need a job?" I think it was time for a change of subject, before Demyx started asking any more questions. Demyx maybe academically retarded, but he can see straight through me. He knows when I'm angry, happy, emotional and when I …ahem have feelings for others. If he knew that I had this teeny crush on the teacher it would be the end of my life.

"Ahh, I am so fricking cold!" I wrapped my arms round my shivering body.

"Well put your hoodie on then, dumbass." Demyx looked at me curiously.

How was I meant to cover this up? I can't exactly say 'Well I saved our homeroom teacher, who by the way I think is absolutely adorable, from this creeper teacher and he said he was cold so I handed my hoodie over to him.' I was going to have to try lie and to him.

"Uh well you see I lost it, yeah I lost it after I stormed out of science." I let out a small laugh. Damn it, he's seen straight through me.

"You loose your favourite hoodie? I don't think so, you're lying to me Axe and I know it!" He waggled a finger at me while tutting.

"Aha you got me out there Dem." I scratched my head awkwardly and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Soooo …back to the question, where is your hoodie?"

"Would you believe me if I said a rhino that was spewing out rainbows came rushing past me and my hoodie got caught on one of it's horns and it ripped off?" Hopefully I could make this into a joke so we could laugh it off and forget about it.

"Don't be silly, rhinos don't spew rainbows!" Idiot…Why would there even be a rhino at school in the first place?

"Silly me of course rhinos don't spew out rainbows!" I let out the most fake laugh you could ever hear; it was so fake it would make the fake girls cringe.

"Demyx don't be dumb there wouldn't be a rhino at school." A tall skinny figure was standing behind Demyx, his hands crossed against his chest. Zexion had to go and spoil my plan! Not that it was much of a plan ..but that's not the point!

"Z-Z-Z-Zexion! When did you get here?" Demyx spun around so he was facing the purpled haired teen. Wow major stammer. Hold on, maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Dem I'll catch you later, I can see you want some alone time with a certain someone." I gave him a quick wink before scooting off around the corner and out the school gates.

Thank you Zexion. I dug my hands into my pockets and let out a sigh. . I am just going to have to suck up the fact that I have this crush on my teacher, I'll defiantly get over it, I mean it's only a crush …right? I started to kick a small stone down the pavement, watching it skim over the pavement slabs I let a small laugh. I had to go and get a crush on someone I knew I couldn't get. I gave the stone one last kick before it went down a gutter.

So here I am down in town looking at the billboard for a job. They didn't seem particularly appealing; I mean would you want to work at a farm cleaning out animal faeces? No I didn't think so. There was one job that stood out, waiter in an ice cream parlour. The hours weren't bad either; three till four thirty in the afternoon on a Saturday. It would only be an hour and a half out of my beloved Saturday; well I'm not complaining at least it's not in the morning!

I wrote down the phone number I had to call on the back of my hand and walked home. It was quite a nice walk home, not having Demyx squealing in my ear every other second.

When I got home I dumped my shoes and bag off by the door and took off my shirt. It's always too hot in my house or maybe that's just me, come on, who doesn't love a topless Axel? No one was in, sometimes my older brother Reno pops by, stays the night and then we sort out money for medicine for our mom. I ran to my room and jumped on the bed. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled the numbers in for the icecream parlour.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was thinking about writing out the convo between Axel and the boss of the ice cream parlour but I realized it would probably get extremely boring! So there you are! I'll probably be updating this story in another 2-3 weeks , just so much work to do D: ! Peace out ~<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Bitches can't stop barking

**I give you permission to shoot me , it's been about 4 weeks . I feel like the worst person ever , you can all have a cookie or whatever. Here is the next instalment of TvS :) I hope you enjoy it ! I don't own Kh or FF. I love my editor *sniffles * I can act like such an asshole and she still edits. I LOVE YOU STEPH ! XD In a friendly way of course~ Sorry if this doesn't make sense I usually write late at night or write stuff on my phone early in the morning before the coffees kicked in :P From Roxas's POV**

* * *

><p>Stupid Axel just being annoying again. Why does he have to tease me? In fact he shouldn't be teasing me, I am his teacher for crying out loud! That guy just makes me want to…urgh! I can't explain how I feel right now. <em>"But just remember it was my name you were moaning out in your sleep. A-x-e-l Got it memorized?" <em> I was moaning his name was I? Well even if I was he didn't have to mention it! Taking a sharp left I carried on driving till I found a space, parked up on the curb and turned the car engine off. I sat back sighing. I just needed a few minutes to think.

Leaning my head against the steering wheel I took a deep breath in before I delved into the thoughts that had been running through my mind. Why did I have another dream about Axel? It just doesn't make any sense, I haven't even known him a week! And why did it have to be _those _types of dreams? That makes it two dreams I've had about him. I could feel myself heat up, damn this stuffy hot car; I need to get some fresh air. I got up and proceeded to get out the car, locking it behind me.

The clock tower in the distance chimed loudly. It was five o'clock already? I noticed the sun was going down already and smiled. Maybe that's why they call it Twilight Town. The streets were quite busy; there were students from schools and people coming out from work, wondering around checking out all the different shops. The town had an arrangement of various shops; there were clothes shops to ice-cream parlours and many other ones that I could list out. Across the street there was a small corner shop; maybe they sold drinks there? I could really do with an ice-cold cherry soda right now. I crossed the road and entered the shop. As I opened the door to the shop a small bell jangled. The shop was small and cramped. Magazines were piled up next to each other on the shelves, while the food and drinks were kept refrigerated at the back in the left hand corner. Because the place was so cramped, it was awkward to move around people without bumping into them.

"Ah, sorry. Excuse me," I said to someone for the sixth billionth time as I tried to shuffle past them.

"Watch where you're going midget." What did that punk just say?

" Don't be rude. I said excuse me so there is no need to act like that." What was this guy's problem anyway?

"Sir?" I froze in my spot, that voice sounded familiar it sounded like…Saix!

"Ah-h Saix" I tried to smile, I have a feeling it wasn't working. "How have you been this week?" He looked like he was about to flip out and murder me right here on the spot.

"My week? Well let's see, I have done absolutely no work at all, I haven't had to put up with any annoying teachers and I've been playing video games like there's no tomorrow." He sneered at me. I let out a loud melodramatic sigh.

"Well well well it just shows that a bitch really doesn't know when to stop barking when they need to." He raised an eyebrow at me. I slipped past him and went towards the refrigerator, "You can have a months worth of detentions after school with Mr Strife. See you next week Saix!"

"Why you little shit, just leave me alone!…Urgh!" He stomped his feet and stormed out the shop knocking past people as he went.

I let out a small chuckle to myself; damn he was such an asshole. Now lets see what they have: Cola, diet cola, lemonade, energy drinks and ah cherry soda! I picked up the ice-cold can and took it up to the counter.

The man who I was about to pay looked rather old for the job. The only hair he had on his face was his medium length grey beard, his back was hunched over like an old mans and he looked like he hadn't had any sleep for years. But there was something about him that made him seem young. It was his eyes, although they had large bags underneath, they were a sharp golden amber colour. His eyes almost reminded me of my boss Xenmas, just the way he was staring at me gave me the chills. His nametag read out '_Master Xehanort' _…Master? Really? Well someone was obviously too big for his own boots. I placed the can on the counter.

"That will be five dollars young boy" He bent over the counter and gave me a creepy smile.

"Uh ok." I took out some change from my pocket and started to count it out in my hand, making sure I had the right amount. What I hadn't noticed was that 'Master' Xehanort was now leaning into towards my face. His breath stank like something that had gone off; I had to stop myself from gagging.

"Be sure to come again." He winked at me. And with that I slammed the money down on the counter and briskly walked out of the shop.

"Fucking pervert." I muttered to myself as I walked out. I was just about to open my soda when little did I know I would be getting a big surprise.

"OMGROXASSIRHIIIIII!" And with that Sora came running towards me with his arms open wide. Was he going to …..hug me? Cringe. I quickly moved out the way and caught him with my free arm before he fell to the floor flat on his face.

"And hello to you too Sora." I shook him off my arm and opened my drink taking a sip. Following behind him was a very tired and worn out looking Kairi.

"Hi…Sir…sorry….about…Sora." She managed to pant out as she bent down and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. I would really hate to have to look after Sora all day. Sure he's an alright kid, but spending my time running after a hyper child is not my cup of tea.

"Seems like you're having fun there Kairi." I chugged down the rest of the drink and threw the empty can over my shoulder. I glanced back just in time to see the empty can land in the bin.

"Ha…good ..one Sir." She took in a deep breath and stood up on her tiptoes stretching her arms. "Sora come on, it's time to go now!"

"But but but! I want to talk to Roxas moooorrreee!" The brunette bounced up and down. I don't even want to know how much sugar he has in his diet.

"Oh god Kairi , how much did you let him eat?" I slid out of the way as he jumped towards me.

"Me!" she pointed at herself " I wouldn't ever dream of letting him eat TEN paopu fruit ice-creams. Riku was the one who was with him. He didn't even try and stop Sora from eating all that crap. He is so dead tomorrow." She had a murderous glint in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ohhhh so it was Riku's fault?" I asked. She nodded as she stomped over towards Sora grabbing him by the back of his collar.

"You your coming with me, I'm taking you home and then I'm going to find Riku and give him a beating." She grinned evilly. It was a very odd sight; during the time I had been teaching Kairi I had though of her as the kind, cheerful and calm minded one. Now she just seemed annoyed. Can't blame her though.

"Kaaaiiirrriii! It's not Wiku's fault!" Sora complained as he wriggled out of Kairi's grip and started to swing around the lamppost that was near by.

"Sora it's Riku not Wiku, now stop acting like a five year old and calm down before I make you." I tapped my foot impatiently. "And Kairi even if Riku is being smitten towards Sora make sure he doesn't let Sora eat more than three bowls of that damned icecream, unless you want to be running after a hyperactive Sora for the rest of the afternoon. Oh and one last thing, does the guy in that shop always act like a creep?" I pointed to the shop I had just been in. Straight after that Kairi almost fell over laughing. What I don't get it, what's so funny?

"Oh …gosh…Sir!" She said between breaths "You need to spend some more time in town, he's one creep out of the lot!"

Oh great, this town is full of pedos. That's just my luck. I had the urge to throw my hands up in the air and just plod about like a dinosaur. But that would be out of character, and I needed to stay well um normal to keep my appearance up while I'm round the students.

"Thanks for the warning Kairi!" I nodded towards her before making a beeline for my car, jogging slowly.

I hopped into the car and turned the engine on. Before I headed home I opened all the windows in my car and let the cool wind breeze waft in and out. Talking to Kairi and Sora had given me time to clear my head out. It's because Axel has been getting into so much trouble that he's been on my mind so much, I've also seen him a lot this week seeing as I teach him, and he's is in my tutor. He stands out from the crowd…I shook my head, of course he stands out, he does have flaming red hair. I wonder if that's his real hair colour? I scowled, pursing my lips. Just another rebellious thing about Axel. I shoved the keys in the ignition and started up the car. Relaxing back in my seat I drove out of the town centre. The light orange sky was now turning into a dusky red colour.

There was barely any traffic so I sped down the road, zooming past the houses and shops. And then there were the traffic lights. They just had to turn red as soon as I got to them. I stepped on the breaks and slowed down. Students crossed the road; they were smiling and laughing with each other. And that's when it hit me properly; I can never be like that. I can never be a normal teenager who can mess about with friends after school, I'll never be able to goof around in a detention, or just go round a friends house to work on a project but then end up playing video games. My grip on the steering wheel tightened and I clenched my teeth with anger. I had promised myself never to think of that horrid man, who had taken all of what I had left away from me, ever again.

As soon as the lights turned amber I stepped on the accelerate peddle and shot down the road at full speed, it was all a blur. Was it reckless of me to do that? Yes. Did I care? No. I kept on driving at this ridiculous speed till I got to my house. Fortunately for me I managed not to run anyone over. I got out the car and slammed the door shut, when I got inside the house I decided to rest on the couch and turn on the TV. I pulled off my shoes and slumped on the couch. I need to forget about what happened, there's no point crying over what happened in the past because there's nothing I can do to change it. Something prodded into the side of my leg , I pulled out my phone from my pocket, and flipped it open. I should probably reply to Hayner… I opened the text from earlier,

_Hey Rox I was wndrin if u were free this weekend _

I rolled my eyes at the text. I hate text talk, but I guess I would let Hayner off seeing as he was my best friend. I didn't have anything planned this weekend so I sent him a short reply saying 'yeah'. I threw my phone on the floor and stretched my arms and legs. I wonder if there's anything good on TV to watch, usually it's all just crap.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried making this chapter longer than the others to make up for not posting up in a while :D Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if you didn't . Reviews are appreciated and they make me work faster (I'm such a lazy ass it's unnatural) well till next time (which will hopefully be sooner rather than later) Peace out !~<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 The past

**I give you permission to murder me for not updating sooner. I feel as if this is a filler chapter but I can DEFINATLY promise you that the next chapter will be jizztastic. You see I was going to add some awesomeness for this chapter but it all slotted into place for the next chapter. The next chapter will include: A blushing Roxas,jealousy,rivalry,Xigbar and many other goods :) I don't own KH or FF. And thanks to my editor 3 Eeee I will practice my spelling! Roxas POV.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of muffled voices coming from the TV that was on a low volume as I'd turned town the night before. Slowly sitting up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and let out a satisfying yawn. <em>Nnn<em> what the hell is the time? I spotted my phone that I had lazily left on the floor and sighing deeply, I bent down to pick it up. _One new message. Sender: Hayner. Time sent 2:00am. _He had sent me a message at two in the morning? What the hell has he been up to I guess Hayner was just being Hayner? It was half five in the morning now. No point in trying to go back to sleep, but I knew I was going to be tired and moody without sleep. Well at least it's Friday today. I pressed the middle button on my phone, opening the text he had just sent me

_Meet at the ice-cream parlour in TT 12:30, Olette & Pence r goin 2 b there 2._

I cringed a bit at the text talk but let it pass. I stared at the screen for a moment, blinking as I tried to think of a half decent reply. I was still tired and my mind was all foggy. I gazed down at the glowing screen. Going out with my old friends as a group was definitely going to bring back memories. It's been so long since we last met up. Don't get me wrong we have met up since we have all graduated from college and we do keep in touch, it's just been a while since we've been together as a group. I flopped back down onto the couch and looked up at the plain white ceiling. I wonder how the others were and what they've done with their lives. I shook my head; well whatever they've decided to do I'm sure they are just fine. I leant back up and got off the couch. Picking the TV remote off the glass table, I stretched out my arm and turned the TV off. It made a small _bzzing_ noise before the screen went blank.

Now what am I supposed to do with myself? I guess I could have some cereal and mark the students work to pass the time. I put the remote back down and groggily made my way to the kitchen, grabbing my bag on the way.

Dropping the bag on the kitchen table I let out another yawn. I had to keep reminding myself it was Friday- only one day and I would be free for the weekendy. Only God knows how I managed to stay at that damn school for a week without completely losing my sanity.

I grabbed a cereal box from the cupboard behind me. Out of the selection of cereal I had: Shreddies, Cornflakes, Honey puffs and Frosties. I chose Cornflakes. I placed the box down on the counter. Idly walking over to the dishwasher I opened it and took out a clean bowl and spoon. I bought the bowl and spoon over to the counter and poured the Cornflakes into the bowl.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with my cereal I laid out the work that needed to be marked in front of me. Taking a mouthful of cereal, I flicked through the papers. _Crunch , crunch , crunch._ This cereal tasted a bit dry, I took another bite. I glanced down at the bowl and resisted the urge to hit myself. Cereal needs milk. This wasn't going to be a good day. It's at times like these when I begin to wonder about my intelligence.

I ambled over to the fridge. Opening it a small cold breeze drifted over my arm causing goosebumps to rise. I pulled the carton of milk out of the side of the fridge before closing the door. Tipping the milk into the bowl I began to wonder that if working with a bunch of idiots would lower my IQ.I put the milk back in the fridge and settled down in my chair. Oh the joys of marking work.

By the time I had finished marking, it was already seven o'clock. Overall the work the students had done wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be; the one with the best grade had been Demyx's. Then again, Zexion most likely did all the work while Demyx just chatted him up.

Getting out of my seat I threw away the remains of the half eaten soggy cereal and headed upstairs to have a hot shower. I went into my room, picked out some clean clothes and went into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on so it was scalding hot. Splashing the hot water onto my face hoping to wake up, I began to think what it would be like if _that _incident hadn't happened. I'd be a normal high school student with a normal life. When I think about it like that it sounds boring. But it still doesn't make regret what happened back then, if only I could have done something to stop _him_.

Images of blood-splattered floors ran through my mind; a distant memory, repeating itself clearly in my head as if I were re-living the moment. The sound of sobbing rung through my ears. I covered my ears with my hands trying to drown out the sound of sobs and cries. There was a stabbing feeling in my chest, my body began to tremble. It was the blood that really got me. It was everywhere, on the floor, the walls, on my clothes and on my hands. The whole place smelt of blood. I needed to stay calm, remember what the therapist told me. It was all in my head.

I hugged my knees to my chest taking in deep breaths. Trying to calm down. But how was I supposed to stay calm when the only image in my head was his lifeless body? His last moments ran though my mind - blood and sweat stuck his hair to his pale face, his breaths coming out in pants and becoming slower and slower. I could see the pain and terror in his eyes. But there was nothing I could do now... it was all too late. I couldn't do anything to protect the one I held dearest to me, the one who had looked after me all these years.

I let out a choked scream and splashed more water into my face. I needed to snap out of it. Everything was all in the past now and there was nothing I could to change what happened. I scrubbed my body clean. Even though there was no trace of blood in the first place it felt as if it was still there and it wouldn't come off no matter how hard I scrubbed.

I needed to hurry up or I would be late for work. It took me a few minutes of relaxing before I began to feel better. The pain in my chest began to slowly fade away, the noises of the cries and sobs died down until I was left in silence. The memories blurred, not truly leaving my mind - they were stuck there forever... But I could at least try and bury them at the back of my mind for now.

I did the rest of my usual morning routine of getting ready for work before leaving the house. After having a morning of going from being completely normal to freaking out, I was a bit on the jumpy side. Instead of driving down the road at a quick speed like normal I went slowly. I seem to take in more of what was going on around me.

I arrived at the school just about on time. Not a minute early, not a minute late. I parked up in one of the free spaces at the back. As I got out the car I noticed a figure in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE DONE DONE AND NOW I'M STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER!Will be epic, well I hope! 3 Review are yummy in this monsters tummy :3 If Roxas's memories don't make sense it will over time if you carry on reading :D Peace out !~<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Virginity

**Yes it's out! What you say? But it hasn't even been three weeks! Well I feel like I need to make up for all the time I've been wasting. Seriously I feel like the worst author ever because I'm so bad at updating. This chapter is super long, I guess it's like an apology for being crap at updating and such. Well all I can say is having coffee and a crazy friend by your side makes the day go a lot quicker. Wow I'm rambling. Well any way I would just like to warn you that this chapter contains more bad language than usual, not that you give a flying fuck ;) So once again thanks to people who have reviewed and favourited etc this story I do appreciate it. I love Steph for editing this, if she didn't edit then the story would probably be a mixture of random words and sentences! I don't own KH or FF. This is from Roxas's POV….. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fuck my life, I mean <em>seriously<em>. I'd already had a crappy start to the day and I was not in the mood to have that pedo on my back. The figure in the distance was none other than Xigbar, the IT teacher, who had harassed me a few days of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me intently; it was almost as if he wanted me to know he was looking. I ignored him and continued on. I decided that my best plan would be to walk straight past and ignore him.

"Hey there, sweet-cheeks. How are you doing today?" Xigbar asked in an almost mocking way as I attempted to walk past him. He seemed extremely happy for some reason. All I need to do is ignore him. "_Whoa,_ little man, hold up just a sec. You can't just ignore me, that's rude. A 'hello' would be nice." He grabbed me by the arm as I passed, halting me in my tracks. I tugged harshly but was unable to get out of his grasp.

"Let go of me now, you fucking creep." I snapped back at him. _Pff _little man my sorry ass, I will grow one day! And it's not as if I'm small: it's just everyone else I know is taller than me!

"Awww isn't that cute! Even though your boyfriend isn't here to come to your rescue you still try to act all tough and hard!" A cruel grin spread across his face.

"B-BOYFRIEND?" I managed to stutter out, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Since when did I have a boyfriend! I mean I know that I'm unsure about my sexuality. I've never been in an actual relationship; it's never really crossed my mind.

"Yeah, the redhead. I do believe his name is Axel." Xigbar said this casually, as if Axel and I were actually going out and everybody knew about it.

"A-A-Axel…B-Boyfriend…Mine?" My whole face must have been bright red by now. I could feel myself heating up from head to toe. Why did he think I was going out with Axel? I mean I certainly wasn't going out with that unruly redhead!

"So you two aren't a couple then?" He said sounding shocked. I just shook my head, still dazed by the whole idea of dating Axel. "Well I got all the wrong ideas then! I thought you two had some sort of _forbidden _relationship going on. In my mind it was kinda kinky!" I almost choked on my own tongue! Where did he get that absurd idea from? I also noticed that someone else had appeared around the corner while Xigbar started talking again.

" I mean the tension between you two is… well lets just say I can almost feel it vibrate off both of you," I wanted to run, scream in this creeps face but I was still overwhelmed by the idea of being with Axel. I wonder what it would be like to be with the mischievous redhead…wait what tension?

"What the fuck are you on about, creep? Let go!" I said through my clenched teeth trying to push him off me. He didn't budge, was this guy made of steel or something?

"I'm not going to deny it, I watch the both of you. The way you act around each other literally shouts out 'we're in love!'. And you have to admit it, Axel does stare at you _a lot_." Xigbar said, he sounded kind of irritated. I wanted to tell him that he was lying and that he's been seeing things, but no words came out of my mouth. Xigbar stroked my cheek with his cold thumb and leant in forward. My normal reaction would have been to push him away and slap that pervert hard. But I couldn't, my legs just wouldn't move. The person from around the corner decided that now would be a good time to come in and save the day.

"Oh quit your jibberjabbering Xigbar. Number one Axel is going out with Larxene and number two no matter how many times you try and hit on Roxas he isn't going to go out or have sex with you!" That annoyingly loud voice belonged to Demyx! Demyx grabbed me and pulled me away from Xigbar.

"So the redhead has a girlfriend eh? That was unexpected, well at least I have more of a chance with you R-…" I was unable to move my arms and legs and I couldn't move my tongue to yell at him so instead I shot him a death glare. He fell silent, the colour from his face slowly drained away.

"Now c'mon Rox, you have a tutor to register! And Xigbar like I said before, Rox will never go out or have sex with you. In fact I don't think anyone would go for a creep like you!" And with that the mullet-head ran off, tugging me with him.

Once we had gotten as far away as possible we stopped running and began to walk, trying to get our breaths back. We stopped, Demyx released his hold on my arm and leant against the wall, panting for air.

"Damn it, I hate running. How on earth are you not out of breath sir?" He said once he had stopped panting. I think I was able to talk to now.

"Is A-Axel really going out with Larxene?" I spluttered out. I clapped a hand over my mouth and mentally cursed at myself. Why was that the first thing I had to say? Demyx raised an eyebrow at my outburst.

" 'Thanks Demyx for saving my sorry ass from the creep teacher, thanks Demyx for stopping that guy from raping me.' Jeez sir, no wonder Xigbar thought you and Axel were going out!" He said in a teasing way. I could once again feel myself heat up, ok it was my fault I asked that question but still…I was only being curious! I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks Dem for saving me even though I could have handled the situation I was in by myself." I know that was a complete lie but still, if I managed to convince Demyx that I could have handled the situation then I wouldn't come across as weak. The last thing I needed was people thinking I was weak. Demyx let out a loud snort.

"Please Roxas, you obviously couldn't have handled the situation. I mean you stood there frozen like an ice cube letting that old man molest you!" Demyx exclaimed, flailing his arms about. Maybe he wasn't as gullible as I had made him out to be.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again and pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. "SHIT! Demyx, I've got to rush off ahead, I'm late to tutor. If I don't get there soon I'm pretty sure everyone's going to be wrecking the place and I'm the one who's going to have to clear it up." I was about to rush off when Demyx grabbed my arm.

"Hold on one sec Rox. Seeing as we are buddies and well I did just save your ass back there, I do believe you owe me one. And I was hoping that maybe I could have this tutor off, you know just mark me in as present even though I won't actually be there…" He looked away and scratched his head as he began to whistle.

"Hold on. You're saying that you want to bunk tutor?" I guess I could see where he's coming from. Tutor is pretty boring and Demyx can get very annoying when he's bored… he nodded his head frantically and clapped his hands together as if he was praying.

"Oh please please please Sir! Pretty please with sprinkles on top! I promise you I'll go to next lesson, I pinky promise!" Demyx jumped up and down. I tapped my finger against my lip, weighing out the consequences of Demyx bunking.

"Well you can bunk but there are three conditions." His eyes lit up with happiness. "One you can't get caught or be seen by _anyone_ especially not Mansex or I'll get fired." The mullet head snickered at the name. "Two, you must go to the rest of your lessons and you have to be there at afternoon tutor. And lastly you mustn't tell anyone about what happened back there. Now scram before anyone sees us." I let him go because I didn't want to owe him anything for saving me. Plus anyway tutor isn't important seeing as you don't do anything educational.

"Oh Roxas thank you so so so so much! I'll catch you later!" He slapped me on the back before scurrying off into the distance with a big grin plastered to his face. I really just hoped he wouldn't get seen by any of the teachers.

I power walked to the classroom where I was supposed to be registering the students. When I got there they had already managed to pick the lock to the door and the students were all sitting at their desks talking to one another. Larxene had been flirting with some guys at the back when she noticed me enter.

"Hey Sir, why are you so late and why are you all flustered? Your face is all red." The tone in her voice was sickly sweet and incredibly fake. She managed to convince the guys around her that she cared but it was obvious that she didn't, she just wanted to show me up. Now I needed to think of a reason why I'm late and why my face is red… wait…. why is my face red? I pressed one of my hands up against my cheek, it felt ragingly hot.

"Well you see I'm late because there was a lot of traffic and when I got here I had to uh, park at the back of the parking lot because all the good spaces had been taken." Well at least I'm not completely lying, I did park at the back. "And my face is all red because I had to run here, I didn't want to miss out on tutor time with all my lovely students." I smirked. That bitch isn't going to bring me down!

"Hmpf." Was her only response.

"All right everyone, settle down. I know I'm late but that doesn't mean you can screw around in my class!" I banged my hand down hard against my desk. The people standing up sat down in their places and the room went silent. That's more like it. I scanned the classroom; there was no sign of Axel…why did I care? I scowled to myself; he's probably just late.

As I registered the class there was still no sign of Axel. Maybe he had called in sick and wasn't in today. Or maybe he found Demyx and they were both bunking. Oh Demyx was so in for it if that was the case. The bell rang out signalling next lesson; the students packed up and shuffled around leaving the class.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. When it came round to lunch I slowly made my way down to the lunch hall. Of course, it was busy as hell. I spotted Demyx and Larxene sitting at a table with their friends, being stupid and throwing food at each other. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity although it was quite funny seeing Larxene being hit in the face with a half eaten ham sandwich. I wasn't in the mood to eat or drink anything so I snaked my way through the crowds and sat down at the table where teachers sat. Just my luck the only other person who was sitting at the table was the bundle of happiness or should I say unhappiness. Mr Strife. I sat down at the complete opposite end of the table to Cloud. He looked up from his food and nodded in my direction. Well at least he bothered to acknowledge me…I think that's what he's doing.

"Well aren't you feeling a little tense sweet-cheeks." I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders. I turned to see who it was even though I knew all to well who's voice that belonged to.

"Xigbar get the fuck off me," I shook my shoulders in an attempt to make him let go of me.

"That's not very nice Roxas," he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, making a disapproving sound.

"Why should I be nice to you …you're a creep!"

" Ya know," He ran a finger down my spine. He was molesting me in public! "I would appreciate it if you didn't call me such harsh names, like creep."

"Well _maybe_ I wouldn't call you a creep, if you weren't one!" I stood up and pushed him away. "Now just leave me alone, I've had enough of your crap!" I snarled at him.

"Oh Roxas, don't be like that." He went to go and ruffle my hair but as if it was a natural reaction, I smacked his hand out of the way.

"What part of 'get the fuck off me' do you not understand?"

"Why you little fu-" He was furious.

"Xigbar. Stop that this instance. Roxas is only kid and it's quite obvious that he doesn't want to be touched by you." Cloud said in a stern voice. I wonder why he was sticking up for me. Even if he did call me a 'kid', I still appreciated what he was doing for me.

"Oh shut your trap hole Cloud." Xigbar mumbled as he wondered off into the crowds rubbing his hand where I had smacked him. I had a bad feeling that he still wouldn't leave me alone even if I begged him. Which of course I'm not going to, begging would probably make that creep happy. I turned to face Cloud who was still sitting down in his place staring at his macaroni cheese.

"Uhh, thanks for that Cloud." I said to him after Xigbar had left. Cloud didn't say anything he just poked his macaroni with his fork. "Cloud … you are a man of many words" I said sarcastically. He snorted loud enough so I could hear. I started to walk off back to my classroom when Cloud called out to me.

"Wait Roxas…" I turned my head to see Cloud's ocean blue eyes staring into mine.

"Huh? What do you want Cloud?" This guy had some weird mood swings.

"Why did you come to the lunch hall? You didn't want to eat or drink so why did come here? It would've been better off if you had stayed in your classroom by yourself." His gaze drifted back down to the macaroni that he was still poking with his fork.

"I uh…" I was lost for words; I really didn't know what to say.

"You know…us two…we're not so different." He stood up holding his plate of macaroni. "We don't want to be alone." He swiftly walked past me and went towards the bins.

_Alone… I'm not alone anymore._

"What the fuck did they put in that macaroni?" I muttered to myself. And as if on queue the bell rang for the end of lunch.

I made my way back to the classroom before anyone else got there and stood outside waiting for the students to arrive. Five minutes later most of the student had made it on time so I let them in. Demyx was here, just as he had promised, but still there was no Axel. As the students made their way inside the class I grabbed Demyx by the arm and dragged him aside.

"Sup sir?" He said in his usual happy voice. I waited until everyone else was in the classroom before I spoke to him.

"Hey I was wondering…"For a moment, I wondered if this would make me seem like I was interested in Axel. I mean I most certainly was not. How could I be in love with a student, it was such a ridiculous idea. Even if he did have the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Yo! If you're going to start a sentence you may as well finish it!" The mullet head waved a hand in my face.

"Uh yeah well you see I was wondering if you knew where Axel was. It's just I haven't seen him in school today and well you being his best friend I thought you would know where he is." I looked down and shuffled my feet. I swear I saw a grin on Demyx's face.

"Well I do remember him calling me, he was going on about doing a job interview or something. I don't really remember what he said though…I was too busy playing my sitar." Demyx grinned sheepishly at me

"Demyx you really ought to pay more attention when people are talking to you." I pointed out. Demyx was staring out into the distance, completely oblivious to everything that was going on.

"Huuh?" Was his only reply.

"You know what never mind, just get to class" And with that I pushed him into the classroom and shut the door behind me.

I registered the class and scanned through my messages on the laptop the school had let me borrow. I had one new message; it was from principal Mansex I mean uh Xenmas. I read through the email, quickly picking out the important information, the rest of it was just junk. I closed the laptop and put it in its case.

"All right class, there's going to be a school dance in about five weeks time. There's no theme to it but you have to dress smartly. Also it's not optional. You have to go." I mentally groaned, if the students had to go then that means the teachers will probably have to go to. They would only have to go to make sure that the students weren't doing anything out of place. "You have to go, it's supposed to be a social event so that everyone can get together and have _fun_. Principal's orders. Now no complaining or I'll put your sorry ass in detention."

Most of the guys just groaned, they would probably prefer to stay at home and play video games or whatever. And I swear I heard some girls talking about how they were going to go shopping this weekend to buy their dresses. They had five weeks till the dance, five weeks! They didn't have to go shopping just yet! I let out a sigh; I will never be able to understand what goes on in a girls mind.

The bell rang, tutor time had ended. One hour until I'm out, one hour until I'm free!

"Have a good weekend everyone! Try not to act like fucking idiots!" I earned a few glares and snorts from the comment, but I couldn't care less.

I had a free period to myself. In the end I just marked the rest of the work I hadn't managed to mark this morning. As soon as the bell went I grabbed my stuff, rushed out of the classroom, locked the door and legged it to my car. I really didn't want to get caught in any traffic or bump into that creep Xigbar.

The roads were very clear and I managed to get home in record time. I swear on the way home I saw some teen with red flaming hair on a motorbike, ride through a red traffic light.

When I got home I dumped everything in my room and smiled to myself. It's finally the weekend!

_Next day_

Last night had been a good one; I had the whole evening to myself. I ended up watching horror movies and ordering pizza.

I moved my head, which was buried in pillows, to the side to check the time. It was already twelve! Although it felt good to have a lie in I had to be down at the ice-cream parlour for half past twelve. I hopped out of bed and began to get ready. Doing the usual stuff like showering and brushing my hair, I kept on checking to see how much time I had left.

I jumped down the stairs with excitement, I felt almost as if I was a child again…

_"Daddy, daddy! Watch me jump down the stairs!" I jumped down the stairs, my cousin was coming over to play and he was going to be here any moment soon!_

"_Roxas please be careful!" __My father's tone was cautioning and a worried expression flitted across his face every time I jumped down a stair. When I got to the bottom of the staircase he grinned at me and let out a sigh of relief._

I shook my head; I would not let memories of the past ruin my day out with my friends.

I went to the living room and found my secret stash of money I used for special occasions. After I took out the money I noticed there was a car pulling up in my driveway. It was a dark blue land rover; I instantly recognized the two figures inside the car. Olette was sitting in the passengers seat while Pence sat next to her in the drivers seat, I wonder where Hayner is? I grabbed my shoulder bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked out the door, locking it behind me. Olette jumped out of the car and came running towards me pulling me into a welcoming embrace.

"Roxas! Oh I've missed you so much!" The brunette squeezed me tightly.

"It's good to see you too Olette. I didn't know you were coming to pick me up." She let go and smiled happily. We both walked to the car and I got into the back.

"Yo Roxas!" Pence turned around in his seat and gave me a high-five. I smiled at him and returned the high-five.

"Hey Pence, how's it been?" It felt good to be talking with him, I don't think there was anything that could get me down. Pence was always so cheerful and happy, while Olette was kind and caring.

For example when Hayner thought it was funny to pull down my jeans while we were out shopping, Olette was kind, by finding Hayner (who had run off) and kicking his ass. Pence ended up happily laughing his butt off while I stood there completely embarrassed. I guess you could say Hayner was the corrupt one out of the group. But we all love him and his special ways. I smiled at the memory; it was probably one of the better ones, even if I did get humiliated in public.

"Everything's been good, just finished fixing this awesome Ferrari. Getting paid big bucks and the owner said I can take it out for a spin to make sure it works." Pence grinned. He worked in car mechanics and got to fix up all sorts of cars.

"Pence just hurry up and start the car! Hayner will be all whiney if we get there late." Olette said as she did her seatbelt up.

"Alright let's get going!" Pence hit the accelerator pedal and we went zooming off out of the driveway and down the road.

During the drive to the ice-cream parlour we talked about things that would bore Hayner. Hayner was the type that could talk for hours and hours about random crap. Like I said before he is the corrupt one. After about ten minutes of driving we arrived at the ice-cream parlour. The place was huge. The colours of the building were red and white striped. I could feel my eyes burning in their sockets. So damn bright! The building was an odd cone shape, with a large ice cream statue next to it and two smaller ones beside it.

"That's one odd looking building, don't you think," Pence mumbled as he stared up at the building.

"Dude watch the fuck where you're driving! You're going to get us killed!" Olette leant over and grabbed the steering wheel. We were about to hit a truck but luckily Olette managed to steer us to safety.

"Shit, uh sorry about that, thanks for saving us there Olette" He looked down, almost embarrassed.

"No problem-o, quick get in that space!" Olette swerved us into a free parking space, nearly crashing into an old lady in a car that was about to go into the space.

"Look who nearly killed us!" I laughed.

"Watch where you're going Olette." Pence sniggered.

"Shut it you two! Well at least we don't have to be driving around for hours on end looking for a space." Olette pouted and a small grin formed on her face.

"We won't have to look for a space, but that old lady you scared half to death will!" I pointed out. We all burst out laughing.

We got out the car grinning like idiots, clutching our stomachs from the pain of laughing so much. I don't remember the last time I felt this happy. We headed over to the odd shaped building.

The inside of the ice-cream was even brighter than the outside. The glossy clean tiles on the floor were red and white chequered while the walls were painted in a vast array of colours. Pictures of smiling employees and customers eating ice cream, lined the walls.

"HEY! ROXYPOODLEPANTYHOES!" A loud yell came from the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the ridiculous nickname, that only Hayner would give me.

"LONG TIME NO SEE HAYNERHOESLUTFUCKER!" I yelled back. We were the weirdest of friends. The names had meanings behind them. Maybe one day I will tell you but for now I wanted to spend time with my friends instead of looking back at the past. Even if they were good memories.

Hayner came dashing towards me and tackled me to the ground. I fell back and hit the floor with a loud _thud._

"Roxiiieeee, I've missed you so much! And you haven'tgrown _one centimetre_ since I last saw you. You're still the same shrimp I've always known!" Hayner had always been taller than me by at least two inches. Luckily my hair made me look that extra bit taller.

"And you're still the same annoying asshole I've always known." I shot back at him. What can I say? Best friends insult each other.

Hayner jumped off me and got up grinning stupidly. He held out a hand, which I grabbed and hauled myself up. I found myself being pulled into an unexpected hug.

"I really did miss you Roxas." Hayner whispered into my ear. I froze for a few seconds not really knowing what to do and after a moment relaxed into the hug.

"Alright, we know that you two are having a bromance moment, but I want to get my ice-cream." Olette split us up. A small grin appeared on her face. "SHOTGUN I GET WINDOW SEAT!" She yelled and rushed off to one of the tables by the window. The rest of us followed behind her walking to the table she had sat down at.

Pence claimed the other seat by the window, so he was sitting opposite Olette. I slid in next to Pence while Hayner sat opposite me, next to Olette. The light blue seats were more like a plush leather sofa. They were comfortable enough that I could probably sleep on one. Then again I can sleep anywhere and I mean anywhere.

"Lets have a look at the ice-creams they have." Olette said as she handed out the menus. I opened the menu and scanned down the list of different ice-creams. _Raspberry swirl, Toffee crunch, Paopu fruit, Sea salt… _Well I know what I'm having and I bet you can guess too. It seemed as if the others also knew what they were ordering too.

"So what are you guys having?" Olette asked.

"Sea salt ice-cream!" We all said simultaneously. Seriously Sea salt ice-cream was the next best thing to bacon. Damn me and my bacon fetish.

"I think it's about time we ordered then." Pence waved to get one of the waiter's attention. Seriously it was so busy here, nearly all the seats had been taken.

"May I take your order?" I wasn't particularly paying attention to the waiter; I was gazing out the window staring at the view.

"Four Sea salt ice-creams," Olette chimed.

"Well well well, I didn't know you had friends Roxas." I snapped out of my daze. Leaning against the table stood the tall redhead. A cocky smirk had appeared on his face.

"That's not a very nice way to treat your customer Axel." I retorted back at him. "And you need learn how to dress yourself properly." His top button was undone and his shirt was only half tucked in. I hopped out of my seat.

"I might not be able to dress myself, but at least I have a job now." Axel said almost triumphantly.

"Well if you dress like this, I'm pretty sure your boss will fire you for looking as scruffy as hell," I tucked his shirt in and went on my tiptoes to do his top button up for him. "There that's better don't you think?" I patted down his creased shirt and sat back down.

"Aww Rox you've always acted like the big momma bear. Hey Pence remember the time we all got wasted and then Hayner started throwing up everywhere, Roxas was the one who instantly came to Hayner's rescue. Even a drunk Roxie is a caring Roxie." Olette cooed.

"Boy do I remember those days, how on earth Hayner manage to get all that alcohol, only God knows!" Pence snorted.

Yes I was under aged and I know I shouldn't have been drinking. I just wanted the pain to fucking go away. Even at college the stabbing feeling of guilt was still there. The alcohol had helped to ease the pain away; of course it never truly left me. Sometimes I would wake up on the floor not even remembering what happened the night before. Even though it was just a phase, I still felt ashamed of doing it. I looked down not wanting to look at anyone in the eye.

"Hey, you ok there?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, Axel looked at me. He didn't look worried but a there was a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." I managed a weak smile and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"Sooo you know this guy?" Hayner jabbed his thumb in Axel's direction, though his gaze remained on me. I frowned at Hayner's rudeness towards Axel.

"Yeah I teach him, he's a student at the new school I work at."

"The name's Axel," he introduced himself, "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I rolled my eyes and frowned again.

"With the amount of frowning you do, you'll be getting wrinkles by the time you're twenty!" Hayner laughed and flicked me on the forehead.

"_Ouch_, Hayneeer." I whined and rubbed the spot where he had flicked me. I'm not really the whiney type; I just really hate it when Hayner flicks me, even if it is just on the arm. When Hayner flicks me it hurts like a bitch.

"You two never change." Olette smiled.

"So that will be four Sea salt ice-creams coming right up. Good choice." I felt the warmth from Axel's hand leave my shoulder as he wrote down our orders and walked off.

"What's the deal with you two?" Pence asked as soon as Axel was out of earshot. "I never would've guessed you were teacher and student"

"He is just my student and I'm his teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyway moving on from that subject, are you and Olette going out yet?" I wanted to get off the topic of Axel. Sure I guess I would count him as a friend in some sort of way, but for crying out loud I'd only known him a week! I turned my attention towards the embarrassed Pence and Olette.

"W-We started dating a last month." Olette managed to stutter out before turning the colour of a tomato.

"WOOT GO PENCE! You finally managed to get the girl you wanted, so have you banged her yet? Oh and Roxas you owe me ten dollars." Hayner was as blunt as anything.

"Hayner! You can't ask questions like that! It's rude!" Pence managed to say before he also turned the colour of a tomato.

"That means you've done it haven't you! I never thought you would lose your virginity before Roxas! I mean we all guessed you were going to lose it to Olette but still! Nice one!" Hayner jumped up and down in his seat like a retarded seal. And just at the very moment in time when Hayner just had to be talking about my virginity Axel had to be there to serve us our ice-creams.

"Did I hear just something I probably didn't want to know?" Axel said as he handed out the ice-creams.

"Well actually, seeing as how _close_ you seem to be with Roxas," Hayner took a bite out of his ice-cream. "I bet it turns you on, the fact that no one has fucked his tight butt-hole." I could have died on the spot, melted into my chair with embarrassment. If I could have I would have punched Hayner in the jaw. Luckily I had Olette to do that for me. And what on earth had he meant by me being 'close' with Axel.

"Hayner, leave the poor kid alone!" She yelled at him as her fist connected with his jaw.

"The fuck was that for?" Hayner grunted.

"Well seeing as Roxas has yet to lose his virginity, am I right Rox, you're still a virgin?" I nodded my head, sinking down even more in my seat. "As I was saying, unlike you Hayner, Roxas is waiting for the right person instead of sleeping with every slut he can get his hands on. And I'm proud of him for that." I think that Olette's announcement was supposed to make me feel better but I still just wanted to evaporate into thin air. Let me also clear one thing up for you, ever since Hayner turned fifteen his sex hormones had blown up. He would go round sleeping with everyone he could. I don't think he's as bad now but I will never be sure.

Axel drummed his fingers against the table.

"Hayner, why it seems as if you're jealous that I get to see Roxas nearly everyday of the week. Now I wonder why that might be?" Axel grinned slyly. I guess you could say I was as dense as a brick, because I had no idea what was going on. Hayner's expression darkened.

"Axel don't wind Hayner up, Olette only just calmed him down." I interjected before Hayner had enough time to reply back. I've seen Hayner angry and trust me it's not a pretty site. "You're still working aren't you? Why don't you go and serve some other people." I felt bad for trying to push the redhead away but I could see that Hayner was itching to get at Axel's neck and rip his throat out.

"Well technically my shift starts at three and ends at four thirty but I'm working extra time to get the extra money because I'm good like that." I couldn't help but smile in amusement at Axel's comment. "I'll leave you guys to eat your ice-creams, enjoy! See you on Monday Rox." Axel got the hint and walked off.

"Ah shit, it's cold!" I said as I bit down on my ice-cream.

"Well done Captain Obvious, it is an ice-cream!" Hayner cracked a smile. The tension that had been there a few seconds ago was now completely gone. I loved my friends, I really did. I told them everything, even stuff about my past. They had my backs and I had theirs.

After we had finished Hayner insisted that he would go up and pay. I said I'd go and do it but he insisted that he wanted to pay. He got up and went to the counter where people paid. One of the reasons I wanted to go and do it was because Axel was near by and I didn't want the two of them wringing each others necks. Hayner came back to the table, digging his wallet into his back pocket.

"Well as much as I hate to say it, I think it's time to leave." We all agreed with him and got up.

"Today was a good day, we should meet up more often." Olette said, it sounded as if she wanted us to be together like we were in college. The unbreakable foursome. As cheesy as it sounds it was true, nothing could tear us apart. Yeah we would have arguments within our group but we always stayed together.

See, the four of us were kind of weird in our own special way, when we were younger. I was twelve when I met them, had recently just become an orphan and landed in a shit-hole orphanage. I'd wanted out as soon as possible so, when I heard about the college that specialized in kids who had potential, I immediately signed up. I hate to big myself up but I knew that I wasn't the 'average' child. I was accepted and there, I met Olette, Pence and Hayner. They were thirteen some of the youngest students in the college. Technically I had been too young to join, and so I had to buy my way in. Because I had been so young many people turned their backs to me. But Olette, Pence and Hayner accepted me. Not out of sympathy but for who I was.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Pence grabbed her by the hand and held it in his.

"Hey Rox, seeing as the two lovebirds here will probably want to spend some alone time together, how about I drive you home?" Hayner offered as we approached the cars.

"I live about twenty minutes away from here, I can just walk it." I would feel bad if I made Hayner drive me home seeing as he lived in the opposite direction.

"Are you rejecting me Roxas?" Hayner began to fake cry, "Ohhh I feel so unloved! This world is so cruel!" He wailed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes Hayner the world is so cruel and you are so unloved. If I come with you will you stop acting like such a dofus?" It was probably the only way to shut him up.

We said our goodbyes and parted our own ways. I got into the front passenger next to Hayner. I was about to break the silence but he seemed to be concentrating on something else. The journey back to my house had been surprisingly quiet. When we got back I offered to let him in but he just declined. My instinct was telling me that something was bothering him but I wasn't going to bug him about it.

"We definitely need to meet up more often, see you around." I said as I was closing the door.

"Uh, Roxas wait!" He quickly grabbed the door before I could close it. "I just wanted to let you know that…" He let go of the door and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Um never mind maybe I'll tell you some other time. I'll see you soon!" He waved goodbye and ran off back into his car.

I wonder what he wanted to tell me. Oh well it will just have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this because I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter. I didn't know what age to make Roxas a drunk tard so I'm leaving it up to you to decide, let your imagination take you away and such. I realised that when I was writing about how the guys would want to stay at home and play video games I also would want to stay at home. Yes now that I mention it , I'm looking forward to writing about the dance. Not going to write it out just yet , you're just going to have to wait a few chapters. ANYWAYS I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make me happy :D Peace out~<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Hot hug

**Yes I know it's late but to be fair the exam season has just begun and I'm shitting bricks TT_TT Also I know I've changed how I write Sea-salt ice-cream , it just feels right writing it this way mmkay? I have so many other ideas for other AkuRoku stories but I'm going to stick with this one. Also this chapter is unedited by my editor, of course I've looked over it and edited to the best of my abilities *does a super hero pose* but still…. so please pardon the crappiness of it . From Axel's POV. I don't own KH.**

* * *

><p>Sundays are good and bad. They're good because you get the day off and can do whatever you want. But the bad thing is the feeling that drags you down, reminding you that you have to get up and go to school the next day. Although recently going to school hasn't been that bad. And it was all because of a certain new blond haired blue-eyed teacher. I let out an involuntary groan; I must stop thinking like this. Maybe to stop all these thoughts circulating in my head, I should make myself hate Roxas…Nah I couldn't do that, he's too cute. Too cute for his own damn good.<p>

I was sprawled out in an odd position on the couch, my legs were draping off the armrest while my arms were flopped to the side. Oh the joys of being tall. I slowly steadied myself up from the couch, managing to click all my bones on the way up.

"Ahh." I rolled my shoulders back in pain. I wonder how long I've been asleep? I wonder what time I went to sleep? Urgh what the hell happened last night? I ran a hand through my knotty red mane.

"Well good afternoon Mr Clickety Bones. I thought you'd come around soon, so I made you a cup of coffee. It's by the TV on the counter, in the kitchen." Demyx said. He was sitting cross-legged on a cushion by the couch, staring at the TV. He picked up the remote and put the zombie movie he was watching on pause. Turning his attention to me, his normal smile faded as his pursed his lips together, "Reno called while you were sleeping." If Reno called it would probably be about mom. News about mom usually wasn't good, but I've got to keep my head high and hope for the best.

"Demyx, before I call Reno back, can you tell me what happened last night. I don't remember a thing." It was odd, because I don't forget things _that_ easily. I remember coming back home with Demyx, after my shift at the ice-cream parlour. Ah the eventful shift at the ice-cream parlour. Luckily for my sake, Roxas didn't notice me, while I stared at him as he licked his ice-cream. And may I say _daaamn_ he's good at licking.

"Pinky-swear you won't bite my head off if I tell you what happened." I wonder what the crazy mullet head had gone and done now.

"I pinky-swear I won't bite your head off." I linked my pinky finger around his. Pinky swearing is very important, no matter how childish it may seem.

"Well you see…" Demyx scratched the back of his head, avoiding any eye contact with me.

"Demyx, I've already promised you I won't bite your head off, so hurry up and spill the beans!" Yeah, sure, I promised him I wouldn't bite his head off. But that doesn't mean I can't kick him in his baby maker.

"Well it started off with us, just playing video games." I nodded my head; I remember playing Zombie-Smasher Three. I guess you could say we both have a slight obsession with anything zombie related.

"Yeah I remember that, I completely beat your ass." When it comes to video games I am the boss. No one has _ever_ beaten me.

"Anyway," Demyx rolled his eyes and crossed his arms."Larxene had nothing better to do, so she invited herself round and she uh bought some strong booze, some kinda Vodka I think." I narrowed my eyes; I don't recall her bringing booze of any sort. Then again it was Demyx who answered the door when she came barging round.

"I took the booze before you saw it, because I knew you probably wouldn't want it in the house. And I hid it in the fridge." I could tell the worst wasn't over yet. Oh and for the records I don't mind having a drink, it's just when Larxene's around she likes to get completely wasted. And when I'm a drunk-tard I have no self control what so ever. I have a bad feeling I know where this is going.

"Demyx by any chance did you spike my drink with that insanely strong alcohol?" I definitely remembered having a drink that tasted slightly…off.

"Uh… I guess that's about half the story." He looked down and begun to twiddle with his thumbs.

"About half the story? Demyx explain." My foot might accidentally have to land in his crotch area.

"After we all managed to get a bit um tipsy, Larxene suggested that we play truth or dare. And well um she asked you out on a date." Larxene does the weirdest shit when she's drunk and I have a bad habit of telling the truth or what's on my mind…Uh oh.

"Tell me word for word what I said." I couldn't have my drunk self blubbering on about how I have this thing for Roxas. I call it a _thing _because I don't really know what it is. Is it a crush? Love? I don't know, but my air-headed friend here is beginning to catch on that I have a so called _thing _for Roxas. I don't need him getting any more suspicious.

"You told her that she was a stupid slut, who takes her thong off to every good looking guy she set's her eyes on. Oh you also said that she probably has tons of nasty sexual diseases seeing as she's slept around a lot." Well that's not as bad as I had expected it to be.

"And you're sure that's all I said?" It felt as if a weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"Larxene got pissed off and slapped you, so you told her to fuck off. After that she stormed out the house and you went straight to sleep."

"Jeez Dem, you had me worried there for a second. I thought I'd gone and said something stupid."

"Well I have a feeling she won't want to talk to you any time soon." He let out a small laugh. " And what do ya mean 'something stupid'." He pouted.

"Just stupid stuff, it doesn't matter. Now let me get my coffee before it turns stone cold." I shifted off the couch and made my way to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Demyx flung himself onto my back, clinging on like a monkey.

"Crap! What the hell Dem?" I shook myself side to side in an attempt to get him off me.

"_Axeeel_," he whined, "since when did we stop telling each other things."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now get off me, I need my caffeine and sugar intake!" Demyx slumped down hitting the floor. He looked like a puppy dog that had been kicked in the face. And the worst part is that I know what he's talking about. I know I'm not telling him the truth about my feelings for Roxas. Hell, how can I tell him about my feelings? Roxas is my teacher and I have no idea how Demyx would react. He's my friend and all but he'd probably think I'm fucked in the mind and that I should stop chasing after a younger boy. Urgh I sound like a pedo. I ran a hand through my hair again and walked to the kitchen.

The coffee was by the TV, just where Demyx had left it. I padded over to the counter where my steamy goodness was. The tiles felt cool against my feet. I reached out for the mug and bought it to my lips. I took a small sip and almost spat the bitter liquid back out. There was no freaking sugar in the coffee.

"Demyx you asshole, you didn't put any sugar in the coffee!"

"You can't always expect me to do everything for you! You gotta learn to do things for yourself!" He cackled. Pfft I do nearly everything for him! I unscrewed the lid to the tin of sugar cubes and plopped about a dozen cubes into my cup.

"Sooo," I slurped my coffee, "what did Reno say when he called?" I took another long slurp as I walked in the room. Demyx began to twitch; he hates it when I slurp my drinks. Then again I only do it because it annoys him so much and he did ask for it, not putting sugar in my coffee. Who does he think he is?

"Well," He began; I had to stop myself from bursting out with laughter as I took a nice long slurp. Oh his face was a picture! It was a mix between a constipated badger and someone who's just been dry humped by a dog. Not that I know what a constipated badger actually looks like. And if you're wondering I have seen someone being dry humped by a dog… that poor poor old lady. Once I stopped my slurping he began talking again. "Reno says that he's gunna come round tomorrow."

"He can't come tomorrow, it's a school day!" Demyx shot me a glare.

"Since when the fuck do you care about going to school? Seriously, what's getting into you?" He looked at me as if I was retarded. Scratch that, I did say the most retarded thing in the world. He's right since when did I care about going to school? I just realised how nerdy I had sounded back there. Then again I hadn't been able to see Roxas on the Friday as I was out of school for an interview and even when I saw him yesterday he was with his friends. I grasped the feeling that the one called Hayner didn't like me for some reason. I mean what's there not to like about me? I am amazing after all! Ah I'm not really amazing but I don't see what I did to piss him off. Oh apart from the whole 'you're jealous because I get to be with Roxas more than you' thing, but to be fair he bought that upon himself. By the looks of things Hayner is very protective over Roxas, a bit too protective. Gah I don't know, maybe they are dating or something. I felt something lurching in my stomach as I thought of Roxas with Hayner. I downed the rest of the coffee and left the mug on the table.

"Did it ever spring to mind that maybe I want to get good grades?" Lies lies lies, the only reason I went to school for nearly the whole week was because I got to oogle Roxas. I dropped the subject quickly and went back to talking about what time Reno could come over. "I guess he could always come after school." I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket and called him. There was no answer so I left him a short voicemail message. "We need to go out and buy some beer. You know how moody Reno gets when I don't buy him beer."

"Well you better go and get changed. It's Sunday so the shops will probably shut early." He looked up at the clock.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted him army style, before running up the stairs to get ready.

I had the quickest shower humanly possible, got changed into my black skinny jeans and slipped on a t-shirt. I checked my wallet, I only had twenty dollars. Although I was running low on money, I knew I was going to get paid at the end of the month.

"I'm waiting!" Demyx called up for me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I rushed out of the room while putting on a pair of socks and shoes. "Alright let's go!"

**_Time warp_**

"Axel, push harder!"

"But Demyx you're so heavy!" I really was pushing as hard as I could.

"_Pfft _I'm not heavy, you're just weak." Demyx huffed at me.

" Stop complaining or I'll push you out of this damn shopping trolley." Why was going shopping with Demyx so difficult?

"Quit being grouchy and push!"

"Fine. But you asked for it!" I began to run down the isle as fast as I could. "Am I going fast enough?"

"Arrr, yes me harty! Now to the frozen food section we go!" Demyx said in a pirate accent while bouncing up and down in the trolley.

"Aye aye, captain!" We scooted off down the different isles till we got to the frozen food section. "So, what exactly did you want to get from this section?"

"Well uh I don't know, let me just have a look round." Demyx clambered out of the shopping trolley and wandered off, taking the trolley with him. I let Demyx do his own thing; sometimes I wonder what goes on inside his head. I needed to get some beer for Reno, but it wouldn't hurt to have a look round this section, seeing as Demyx had made me come here.

"Yes, no, urgh Hayner will you just shut up for one second?" I turned my head to the side to see who was talking so angrily. Hayner…that was Roxas' friend right? The petit blond was standing by the ice-cream freezer; he held a blue cardboard box in his hand. He seemed to be inspecting the back of the box. " I really don't give a flying fuck about how many calories each ice-cream contains. I eat so much junk food you would have thought I would be disgustingly obese by now." Yeah, that was definitely Roxas alright. A small scowl appeared on his face, I assumed that Hayner must have said something. "You take that back! Don't call me chubby and don't say that my chubbiness is cute ever again," a small blush tinted his cheeks. I clenched my fists; I don't like the fact Hayner called _my_ Roxy cute. _My Roxy, _it just sounded right. "Hayner stop acting like an asshole, I need to get my shopping done. Seriously my arms about to drop off, everything weighs a ton." For some reason when Roxas was talking to Hayner it aggravated me. I strode up behind Roxas and picked the phone out of his hand.

"It seems as if you are bothering my friend, if this conversation really is important then I'm sure he'll call you back later." I flipped the phone down ending the call and handed it back over to the shocked looking Roxas.

"Axel, what the hell?" His scowl hardened, although you couldn't really see it as his hair was matted down in his face from the light blue beanie hat he was wearing. He put the phone in his jacket pocket and adjusted the hat so his hair covered his eyes. I don't think I can explain in words how adorable it was. The beanie hat looked good on him. Some people can pull off wearing beanie hats, others just end up looking like douche bags. Cough cough Seifer cough cough.

"And hello to you to. Don't hide from me under that hat." I grabbed the tip of the hat and pulled it back, sweeping the hair out of his eyes. They had a certain sparkle to them that lured me in.

"W-what are you doing?" I knew he was referring to me playing with his hat or the fact that I just made him hang up on Hayner, but I think I was going to screw with him a bit more. I like seeing him all flustered.

"Well seeing as this is a food and drinks store, you could say that I'm here to buy food and drinks?" A small smirk formed on my lips.

"Oh shut it, wise-ass." He rolled his cerulean eyes at my comment, before placing the blue box that was in his hand into the shopping basket. I looked down at the box; there was a picture of two blue ice-creams.

"Sea-salt ice-cream? Please tell me the ice-cream at the parlour is better than these chemical filled ones." I picked up a box from the freezer and looked at the back. The amount of E-numbers and food additives these ice-creams contained was unbelievable, no wonder Hayner was whining at Roxas. I put the box back in the freezer.

"Of course the ice-cream at the parlour is better," he looked away from me. "I'm sorry about yesterday with Hayner. I don't know what got into him. Believe me he really is a good person."

"I believe you," a faint smile appeared on Roxas' lips "I just want to know why he doesn't like me." He turned to face me.

"He does like you, I mean he has no reason to hate you. He just gets overprotective of me. But still I don't see why he was rude to you. I'll talk to him later." I let out a small sigh. I believe that Hayner is really a good person but I highly doubt he likes me. " I've finished my shopping, I'll see you tomorrow Axel." He began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," I reached out and grabbed his free hand.

"What are you doing?" Roxas looked at me in confusion.

"You know," I smirked again "That's the second time you've asked me that question." When I was sure that he wasn't going to run for the hills I let go of his cold hand. "I'm going to help you carry your shopping home, think of it as an apology for me rudely interrupting your conversation with Hayner."

"You really don't have to, I am capable of taking my own shopping home. But thanks anyway."

"You're right, I don't have to, but I want to." I walked up beside him. "Plus I can't have you off work tomorrow because your arms have fallen off." He let out a genuine laugh.

"Fine fine , I guess it would be a pain in the ass if my arms did fall off."

I grinned. It was nice seeing Roxas as himself. He wasn't in teacher mode and he wasn't with his friends. It was just him being well…him. If you get my drift? " I just need to get some beer and then we can go."

"Beer?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, it's for my brother." I let out an awkward laugh. "I hate what my brother drinks, it tastes like crap."

After we picked up the beer we headed to the check out and paid for everything. Roxas had four full bags of food and drinks, how much does this kid eat? I took two of his bags and the six-pack of beer and he took the other two bags. We walked out the store with our hands full, the automatic doors made a bonging noise as they opened. And then that's when I realised… I had left Demyx in the store!

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, hoping that Roxas didn't hear me.

"What's wrong?" Damn he had heard me.

"I kind of left Demyx in the store, by himself." Now I felt really guilty. What am I supposed to do? Leave Demyx in the store and help out Roxas, or go and find Demyx but leave the poor blond dragging himself home holding four heavy bags of shopping.

"It's ok, I can take the bags. You go back in there and find Demyx." Roxas looked over his shoulder at the store.

"Or," I slid the bags so I had one balancing on each forearm. "We can make Demyx come to us." I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. I had a text.

Dude I couldn't find you anywhere and Paine wanted me home. She can be such a bossy bitch sometimes. I'll see you tomorrow! Dem~

"Seems like Dem's already left, it's just you and me shrimp." The bags had left red marks on my forearms. They were so heavy! "So," I kept on talking. "Why does a shrimp like you need so much food?" We began to walk.

"This is about two to three weeks worth of shopping." He scrunched up his nose, "I hate going, so whenever I do go I always buy as much as possible." He knitted his brows together.

"You know, I think Hayner was right. With the amount of frowning you do, you'll get wrinkles by the time you're twenty!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't frown so much if people like you didn't bully me." He stuck his tongue out.

"Me bully you?" I pretended to sound offended. "Ok, ok lets make a deal. If I don't 'bully' you will you promise me that you'll smile more often?" He raised an eyebrow at my offer.

"I'll agree to the deal, but why do you want me to smile? I could just you know, not frown." He tilted his head to the side. He had a point; I could of just asked him not to frown.

"Yeah, but I like it when you smile." _Pfft_ I'm not being sappy or hitting on him.

"Uh thanks. But you know I was just kidding about you bullying me. Out of everyone I've met at school you and Demyx are actually half decent." He looked down in embarrassment and scuffed his feet as we carried on walking. "Kairi is ok but she's just all over Riku, Sora is in his own happy land of unicorns and whatever random shit he can come up with and most of the other students don't have that much character to them. Oh and Larxene well, I just think she's a bitch." I snorted at the last comment. He got that right.

"Well I feel honoured. And Larxene can be a bitch but once you get to know her she's alright. And are you sure you should be bitching about other students like this?" I wasn't going to show it but I felt really happy, he was opening up to me.

"Don't get too happy, I said you were _half_ decent. And if you tell anyone about the bitching, I'll put you in detention after school for a whole month with Mr Strife." He smirked at me. Damn him and his sexy smirk. Damn him. "Well we're at my house now," he nodded towards his house. "Thanks for the help, you can go home now." We walked up the pathway towards his house. He put his shopping bags down on the floor and fished out a key from his jacket pocket.

"No problem. I'm glad I helped you." I put the bags down next to the other ones.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, have a good evening Axel." He unlocked the door, picked up the shopping bags and carried them in.

"Wait," I stopped him from closing the door by putting my foot between the door and the doorframe. "I could always help you put away the shopping and uh plus I'm really thirsty so it wouldn't hurt if I had a drink now would it?" I wanted to spend as much time with Roxas as possible even if it meant inviting myself in. He hesitated before answering.

"It wouldn't hurt if you came in, but wouldn't it be a bit weird seeing as I am your teacher and all."

"Teacher smeacher I couldn't care less, now are you going to let me in? My foot is kinda being squished here."

"Uh right yeah sorry, come in," He pulled the door open and released my foot from it's pain. I followed him into the house. It seemed eerily empty. The whole place looked as if it had only just been bought. Well maybe he just moved here? I'll bombard him with questions later. I wonder who else he lived with?

"I'm in here," Roxas called out down the hallway. I hadn't realized I'd been spacing out.

"Coming!" I followed the sound of Roxas' voice, he was humming softly. Probably thought I couldn't hear him. I went into the kitchen; Roxas stopped his humming and set the shopping bags down onto the table. He took off his beanie hat and shook his head, letting his blond dishevelled spikes fall into place.

"You said you were thirsty right? Let me get you a drink." He shifted over to the counter. "Actually, wait a second." He smiled slightly. "Would you prefer to have a Sea-salt ice-cream? I mean I know it's not going to be as good as the ice-cream at the parlour like you said, but I was just wondering…" he began to fidget with his fingers.

"Sure, I'd love to have an ice-cream." Although I didn't really feel like having one I didn't want to make the blond upset by declining his offer. He rummaged through the shopping bags and pulled out the small blue box.

"Here," he ripped open the top of the box, pulled out an ice-cream that was wrapped in a silver packet and passed it to me. I opened the packet, scrunched up the wrapper and threw it in the bin that was to my side. I held the ice-cream and licked the bottom where it was already beginning to melt.

"Thanks. I think Sea-salt flavoured ice-cream is my favourite type. Double caramel swirl is good but it just doesn't beat Sea-salt." I took a bite out of the blue ice-cream. It felt cold against my sensitive front teeth.

"Yeah, nothing beats Sea-salt ice-cream." He opened his own packet. He took a good long lick, slowly moving the tip of his tongue up the ice-cream, before taking a bite off the top. I wonder what else he could do with that tongue? "Is there something wrong Axel? Why are you looking at me like that?" Oh god I was caught staring. I took a few bites out of my ice-cream in an attempt to cool myself down. "Do I have some around my mouth?" He licked his lips making them wet. Damn my teenage sexual hormones, damn them to hell. I swear Roxas must be subconsciously trying to seduce me.

"No uh it's nothing don't worry." I was about to eat the last bit of ice-cream off the stick when it decided to fall off and splatter onto my t-shirt. Real smooth Axel, reaaaal smooth. "Crap," the ice-cream splat was going to leave a nice blue stain.

"Take it off," Roxas commanded.

"I beg your pardon?" What was he trying to get at? I cocked an eyebrow at his demand.

"Take off your top and I'll soak it in some hot water with some stain remover." Roxas put down the rest of his ice-cream in the silver packet and walked over to me. "Are you going to take it off or am I going to have to do it for you?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor.

"Well someone's eager to see me shirtless," I teased him. I took my t-shirt off and dangled it in front of his face.

"Shut up," he snatched the t-shirt out of my grasp. "Wait down here, I'm sure I have a shirt that you can borrow." He quickly turned around and walked out the room.

"Uh if you haven't noticed I am a hell of a lot taller than you, so I don't think I'll fit into any of your clothes." I seized him by the wrist and pulled him towards me. A small blush rose to his cheeks.

"W-Well I have some of my…" He paused for a moment; I noticed he'd tightened his fists into balls and was gritting his teeth. "Dads old shirts. They're up in the attic; I'll go and get one. Don't worry it'll be clean." He wriggled out of my loose grip and scampered out of the room. I don't think he wanted to be followed to the attic, but I wasn't going to stand around and get cold. After I heard him thudding up the stairs I went and followed him.

I walked up the stairs and climbed up the wooden ladder to the attic. The room was lit up by a dim light bulb and the place was covered in dust. There were also boxes piled on top of each other; I looked round the room and saw Roxas in the corner searching through one of the boxes.

"Need some help over there?

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs." Roxas replied, keeping his head down as he looked through one of the many boxes.

"Yeah well I ain't going to stand around doing nothing, getting cold. Let me help." I went over and leant down beside him.

"How can someone as hot as you be cold?"

"So you think I'm hot eh?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

"Perv," he hit me on the arm. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant you always seem so warm and uh hot. You're like the human flame or something."

"Aww why thanks kid, don't know why but that makes me happy. They don't call me a pyro for nothing you know." I tackled him from behind, bringing him into a hug. "Am I hot enough for you?" I chuckled while pulling him closer to my bare chest. He squirmed around for a few seconds before settling down. "You ok?" I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Boundaries Axel, I'm your teacher. Imagine if I was Xigbar, you wouldn't be hugging him like this." He removed my arms from his waist and wiggled forward.

"Yeah but you're not Xigbar, he's a creep. You're-"

"I'm what Axel?" He cut me off and stared at me with a puzzled look on his face. I bit the inside of my cheek, what was I meant to say now?

"Uh nothing, don't worry." It's not like I could tell him I was falling for him, I think that's what's happening. And I have a feeling I'm falling for him hard. I shuffled back to looking through the box. I picked up a small silver photo frame that had been slipped down the side of the box.

In the photo there were three people. A woman, a baby and a man. They were sitting on a bed in what seemed to be a hospital. The woman had long light brown wavy hair and shining cerulean eyes. She was looking down at the baby she was holding in her arms, smiling happily. The baby looked only a few hours old; it was wrapped up in a blanket and looked as if it was sleeping peacefully. The last person in the picture was the man. He had short blond spiky hair and olive green eyes. He had his arm around the woman and a big grin was spread across his face.

"Hey, give me that." Roxas took the photo out of my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUHHHHHH! I hope you enjoyed<strong>, **this chapter. Also if there are any silent readers out there please review, I want to put up more longer chapters but don't know if I should because I get scared you guys won't like it D: There is going to be more AkuRoku in the next chapter I promise! Be patient my AkuRoku-lings … Peace out ~**


	20. Chapter 20 Prince Charming

**DunDunDunDURRR in my opinion this chapter is VERY AkuRoku-y. I don't own KH yadda yadda blah. If anything gets confusion just ask, I won't bite. Credit for my editor Steph she is aweshum :D And thanks for all the support so far , you can all have cookies ! :3**

* * *

><p>I took the photo out of Axel's hands, the silver frame felt cool against my clammy palms. Why are my palms clammy you ask? Not only because there's a half naked Axel right next to me, but I can almost feel the heat radiating off his bare body. My heart felt as if it was going to explode. Not in lovesick schoolgirl way, it was as if someone had decided to strap TNT to my heart and that when Axel hugged me they thought it would be a good time to detonate the bombs. I focused back down at the picture, banishing all thoughts of Axel from my mind. The picture was of my mom, my dad and me. I smiled down at the picture; I wonder how old I was. Five- no probably four hours old.<p>

"That woman has beautiful eyes, just like yours." Axel murmured, leaning down looking at the picture. Is it just me or is Axel kind of, uh… hitting on me today? Nah that's probably me doing some wishful thinking.

"That's my mom, she was pretty wasn't she?" I traced the outline of her smile with the tip of my finger.

"Yeah," Axel nodded in agreement. "Wait, what do you mean _was_?" Ah, he picked up on my use of the past tense. Well that was unexpected.

"None of your business, it's personal stuff." I snapped at him, he flinched, looking kind of hurt from my outburst.

"Oh, ok." He looked down. I felt kind of guilty; he had opened up to me about his family.

"Fine, I guess it's only fair that I tell you. But I'm only doing this because you told me about your family." I sat down cross-legged and looked up at Axel. "First things first, like I said the woman in the picture is my mom. The man is my dad and the baby is me." I took in a deep breath, I needed to stay calm. "I never actually knew my mom, she died a day after I was born. She caught some sort of disease after I was born as her body was still unstable."

"Hmn," was his only response. I wonder what he was thinking at this moment.

"My dad said she was a woman of many talents." I smiled softly. "He said I would've loved her to pieces and she would've spoilt me rotten."

"It's a shame you never got to meet her." Axel said sympathetically, he seemed as if he was in a world of his own. He shook his head and snapped out of it. "I guess that means you live with your dad right?"

_My dad_

I was going to lose it. I bit down on my bottom lip hard, suppressing back a manic laugh that was forming at the back of my throat. I licked my lips, tasting the coppery blood.

"I didn't…I didn't kill him" My voice cracked. I shuddered as I said the words out loud. "Just because it was my fault …doesn't mean," I was panting heavily by now, the lack of oxygen was becoming unbearable. "It doesn't mean I was the one who killed him!" I gripped my hair tugging at my blond spikes.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Roxas!" Axel grabbed and shook me by the shoulders. It was too late; everything he was saying was drowned out by the sound of bloodcurdling screams. I was going insane.

"_You can't just leave!" I cried out as I held onto my dad's limp body. His blood was smeared all across my face. I pressed my ear up against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat was slowing down. The colour from his skin was draining away, he looked as white as snow. Why wasn't the ambulance here yet, I had called them at least ten minutes ago._

_The room I was in reeked of blood, it was splattered everywhere. It coated the white tiles of the kitchen floor and the walls that used to be a cream colour were now blood red. It made me feel sick. I wanted to run away or maybe I would wake up and find out it was all a nightmare. Unfortunately this was no nightmare._

_Half an hour ago Tidus had dropped me back home; we'd been out playing basketball. I walked up the porch and opened the front door. My dad should be home by now. I checked my watch for the time; yup his shift at the hospital had finished an hour ago._

"_Dad, I'm home. I'll start making dinner after I've had a shower." I called out to him. I waited for a response, but he didn't reply, so I called out again. "Dad, you are home aren't you?" I was sure he was home, not only had his shift ended an hour ago, his car was parked up in the driveway._

"_Rox, please." My dad hoarsely choked out._

"_Dad? Dad? Where are you?" He sounded as if he was in pain. I needed to help him._

"_Kitchen…" He croaked. _

What happened? My head is killing me. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting from the bright light that was coming for the lamp. Sitting up, I rubbed my temples letting out a small groan of pain. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was in my room, the question was why.

"Ah I see that Sleeping Beauty has risen. Just in time, I figured you wouldn't be feeling too well so I bought you some painkillers and a glass of water." Axel walked over to me.

"You went rummaging through my stuff?" I questioned him.

"No, I simply got you a glass of water and looked through the bathroom cabinet for the painkillers. Don't worry I didn't snoop or anything like that." He set the glass down on the bedside table and handed me the painkillers. I felt guilt bubble up in my stomach. Damn him for making me feel guilty again!

"Sorry" I threw the small round tablets into the back of my mouth and took a big gulp of water. "Thanks," I put the glass back down on the table.

"No problem."

"So," I took a deep breath in. "What happened?" My memory was kind of hazy and seeing as I had just woken up that didn't help either. Axel let out a snort.

"You're just as bad as me when I have a hangover. Anyway moving on, you freaked out about something, threw up and then passed out. " I slumped back down onto my bed and buried my face into the pillows. Letting out a groan, I rolled over and curled up into a ball.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Well, I can't say it was the most pleasant experience I've ever had." He sat down on the edge of my bed and brushed away the loose strands of hair that were falling into my eyes. His soft fingers felt warm against my cool forehead. "But don't worry, I've sorted everything out. I cleaned up the sick, put the shopping away and hey look I'm even wearing a shirt!" He listed everything off using his fingers. I'm just glad he hasn't questioned me about why I went crazy and that he hasn't run away from me, thinking that I should be put in mental hospital.

"Thanks," I mumbled into the pillow. I've been thanking him a lot today. "I really do appreciate all your help." It's not like I could say 'Oh well I could've handled everything myself.' Because to be honest I couldn't have looked after myself. I was grateful Axel had been there to help me.

"Anytime shrimp, I'm happy to help you." He grinned. I moved about under the covers.

"_Mmph_ what's the time?" I asked. Axel slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"It's coming up to eight o'clock." I looked out the window, it was dark. Of course it wasn't morning what was I thinking. If I didn't have a massive headache I would have face-palmed myself.

"Eight o'clock! Axel, you need to get home." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up to drag him out of the room.

"No way am I going home. You need to be looked after."

"I'm fine now, I can take care of myself!" I tried pushing him out of the room, he just wouldn't budge.

"I'm not leaving whether you like it or not shrimp." He picked me up from under the arms and carried me back over to the bed.

"G-Get off! Put me down this instance!" I complained. He let out a chuckle as he gently put me back down on the bed.

"I'm staying with you tonight, what happens if you freak out again? I need to be here for you."

"But I -" I tried to protest back.

"This is a non-negotiable subject. I'm staying." He cut me off.

"Fine." I pouted slightly. I was in no mood to start an argument. "Slave, take me to the bathroom, I want to brush my teeth and I can't be bothered to get up." I clicked my fingers at him.

"I'm your slave now am I? Bitch please, I would totally be the Seme." He winked as he picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom bridal style. The normal me would've totally objected to him carrying me like this… But for some reason I didn't mind.

"Oh shut up. If you weren't so stubborn, you could be at home, not here having to put up with me." I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on.

"Who said that I wanted to be at home?" He pushed the door to the bathroom open using his foot.

"Well any normal person would prefer to be at home rather than having to look after some crazy loony." He put me down in front of the sink. I looked into the mirror and noticed that he had snaked his arms around my waist. I could feel the heat from the blush that had stained my cheeks.

"I guess that means I'm not normal then." He whispered hotly into my ear, making me shiver and arch my back. "I'll leave you to do your bathroom stuff. Call for me when you want to be taken back to bed princess." He let go of me and walked out of the room wearing a massive cocky shit-eating grin.

"Shut you mouth!" I managed to shout back, I could hear the redhead chuckle in the background.

I filled the sink up to the top with cold water and dunked my head into the cool water. After a few seconds I lifted my head up and gasped for air. It was a weird thing I did that helped me calm down after I had a freak out. I grabbed my towel and scrubbed my face dry. I then proceeded to brush my teeth.

"Oh Prince Charming, I'm ready to be taken to my chamber so that I can rest." I said in a high pitch girly voice.

"Did you hit your head hard or something?" Axel walked into the room with his hands crossed over his chest.

"You bought it upon yourself by calling me princess." I grinned stupidly. I guess I did feel a little light-headed. "Now pick me up." I motioned for him to come and get me.

"Heave ho," he came over and picked me up. Once again I found myself being held bridal style, I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for support.

"I'm not that heavy, _jeez." _I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I know you're not, I just like teasing you to get a reaction."

"What-the-fuck-ever," I slapped him on the forehead.

"Hey stop slapping me, I can feel it you know." He growled down back at me.

"Yeah well I like slapping you to get a reaction." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "You need to watch what you say other wise it will come back round and bite you on the ass." I slapped him one more time on the arm. He took me to my room and settled me down on the bed.

"Yeah, Yeah." He looked around the room, "now where can I find something to sleep on?"

"Oh um- in there," I pointed to the wardrobe at the end of the bed. "There should be some blankets and pillows at the bottom." Axel turned to the wardrobe and opened it, bending over looking for something to sleep on. I took this chance to get changed quickly under the covers. You see I'm like a ninja. I took off the clothes I had been wearing and pulled over my head a t-shirt that was ten times too big for me. I poked my head up from under the covers, only to see Axel's butt wiggling about in the air as he fumbled around looking for something to sleep on.

Nice perfect ass. I could feel another blush creep up into my cheeks. I had to look away before I had any more bad thoughts. Axel managed to find a sleeping bag, blankets and two pillows. I told him that if he wanted to have anything to eat he was allowed to have anything from the fridge and cupboards, so long as it wasn't the last double chocolate chip muffin. I had planned on buying some more when I had gone out shopping but completely forgot. That muffin was mine. Period. By the time we had actually turned off the lights and Axel had gotten into bed, it was coming up to half ten.

"I'm sorry that the floor isn't the most comfiest place to sleep." I murmured as I rolled over in bed to see how Axel was coping sleeping on the floor. I felt bad, maybe I should've let him sleep on the bed and I could've slept on the floor. Or maybe even I could've shared the bed with him. No no no; that idea's out of the question.

"It's ok. I understand." He let out a small yawn. "Teacher student boundaries, yadda yadda." He closed his eyes and pulled up the blankets. "G'night Roxas."

"Goodnight Axel." I could feel my eyelids drooping, it wasn't long till they were shut and I found myself dozing off into a deep sleep.

_"Get out of the way you little runt, or I'll kill you too!" My back begun to sting as the silver haired man called Ansem slashed at me with a sharp blade. I was hunched over my father in an attempt to protect him until the ambulance came._

"_You're a disgrace to the family Ansem. My dad has forgiven you so many times for the mistakes you have made and now you're throwing that back in his face." I screamed at him. My cheeks were streaked with tears_ _as I clung to my dad's body._

"_You're just as stupid as he is! I'll kill you in front of your pathetic father; I'll make him watch as I slowly kill you. And then maybe he'll feel as useless as I do as he won't be able to save you." He cackled evilly as he went to slash at me again._

"_You're the pathetic one!" I got up and managed to somehow slam the older man into the ground. It took nearly all my strength to get him pinned down. The sharp blade fell to the floor and I quickly threw it to the other side of the room. "You're just a low life. Scum! You've always been jealous of my dad." I spat in his face. "You're just jealous that he succeeded in life while you wasted yours away."_

_So many emotions flicked across his face. Anger, jealousy, hatred, sadness and even regret. _

"_You have a lot to learn in life. Your stupid excuse of a father begged me to spare your life. Why would I be jealous of a weakling like him?" He roared at me. _

"_Don't you dare speak about him like that!" I screeched back, punching the older man in the nose. There was a loud cracking noise as my fist hit him. _

"_Fucking brat! You broke my nose!" He pushed me off him, slamming me against the wall. I let out a small hiss of pain as my bloodied body hit the wall. Sirens could be heard from outside. "Shit they're here already?" Ansem held his nose. "I'll be back for you and next time I'll make sure to finish you off." He got up and sprinted out of the house making a run for it. I crawled over to my dad, blood was still leaking out of the knife wound._

_If only I hadn't gone out, I might have been able to stop this mess. The guilt will always be there, looming over me. I looked down at my dad's pale face before I collapsed on top of him, passing out._

"ROXAS! Roxas, shit wake up!" I felt a pair of warm hands cup my face. I slowly lifted my eyelids up. Axel was on top of me; he was wearing a scared expression, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"_Nngh _w-what the hell Axel!" I panted out. My body was shaking and covered in sweat making my t-shirt cling to my skin.

"Are you ok? What the fuck happened? I leave you for one minute to get some water and then come back to this." He pulled me up and cradled me to his chest. "You scared the living shit out of me."

"I was just … having a bad dream. Nothing unusual." I bought my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

"Just a bad dream? You have got to be kidding me, you were thrashing about as if something was attacking you." He rocked me back and forth running a hand through my hair. I began to breath a bit more steadily; I let go of my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face into the crook of his neck. I could smell the strong scent of apples, spices and cinnamon, it reminded me of his hoodie that I still had.

"Nightmare, it was a nightmare. Bad memories. Please can we drop the subject, I feel shaken up and don't really want to have to talk about it." I felt him shuffle me into the bed tucking me in. I let out a small whimper from the loss of body contact. Yes I was boiling hot but I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted Axel lying next to me.

"It' ok you don't have to tell me anything." He went to go and lie back in the sleeping bag; I instantly grabbed him by the hand and stopped him.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone anymore. Just for this one night we can break the boundaries." I don't even know what I'm saying, was it me speaking? Axel understood what I meant and slid into the bed next to me.

"Everything's alright, I'm here and I'm not going to leave." He pulled me into his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head. "Get some sleep, we both need to be in school tomorrow." He ran a hand up and down my spine making me relax. I could feel myself dropping off to sleep. "Sweet dreams Rox."

_We'd broken the boundary between teacher and student._

* * *

><p><strong>Hsfbdskfgbdfzfbkhdsfgs Chapter done. WOW lol XD I hope you enjoyed it, is it AkuRoku-y enough for you ? Is it ? In the next chapter I want to do some Zemyx-ness if that's ok with you guys :P Well anyways till the next time I update au revoir. Remember to review and stuff ,seriously it keeps me going .<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Elmo

**So sorry about the late chapter. First excuse is that I had bum loads of revision TT^TT I hate exams also I went to London McM over one of the weekends and it was amazing. I went to the KH meet and cosplayed as a heartless. It was amazing and everyone was so nice and awesome , they were just fantastic people and by now you're just wanting me to stop blabbing XD Well at ze expo I got a heartless plushie and a Axel mug 3 Also Just to let you know I'm re-editing over all the older chapters so be sure to take a look at them. I'm probably going to post the first one up after this chapter I just need to go over a few small things. Anyways , I do not own KH or FF. Enjoy! Edited by my Steph, sort of ~**

* * *

><p><strong>From Roxas' point of view<strong>

_Bzzt._

What the fuck? I thought I'd left my phone on silent.

_Bzzzzt._

_"Yo Axe you didn't come home last night. I came down to visit you but you weren't in! I'll visit you again sometime in the afternoon today, if you ain't in I won't be a happy bunny bro."_

Urghhh, who the hell was calling so early in the morning? And who on earth is Axe? Axe…. Axel…. I woke up, slowly opening my eyes slightly and found myself wrapped up in a pair of arms. I was pressed up against Axel's chest, the sound of his heartbeat was soothing, I could almost feel myself dropping off to sleep again. No I can't go back to sleep, I need to get up.

I looked down, good I was still wearing clothes…wait. Why wouldn't I be wearing clothes? Every muscle in my body tensed; did I really just think that? I felt myself heat up in embarrassment.

"_Mmph, _why so tense Rox?" He rubbed my back, making me relax a bit. "You ok?" I wonder how long he has been awake for? I opened my heavy eyelids up all the way. My eyes met Axel's half open ones, he looked like he was about to go to asleep. There was something about him that just seemed so innocent, as if there was nothing wrong going on in his life.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." I squirmed out of Axel's warm comforting embrace and sat up, letting out a yawn.

"You guess? _Nnhh, _come back." Axel whined and grabbed me by the hips, gently bringing me back down under the covers.

"Axel! I need to get up and ready."

"Five more minutes," he closed his eyes and pulled me back down into the hug, holding me close to his chest.

"I'm not a teddy bear you know."

"Don't …care." His voice was muffled by the pillow. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have five extra minutes in bed. My alarm hadn't even gone off yet, so it's not like I was late getting up.

_Beep beep beep_

I take that back, I need to get up.

"Axel, did you hear that? It was my alarm, I really need to get out of bed now." I felt him slowly loosen his hold around me. I smiled slightly. "Thanks." I slid out of bed and walked over to my drawers to get some clean clothes. "I'll be in the shower, feel free to make yourself breakfast. Just make sure you leave enough time so that you can get home and get ready for school." I looked over to the lump moving underneath the duvet.

" _Mnn,_" was the only response I got. I scurried off to the bathroom to take a shower. I was already feeling a lot better than I had felt yesterday. Once I was out the shower and changed, I made my way down stairs. Hearing Axel moving about in the kitchen, I walked in, to see what he was doing.

"Morning sleepy head." I said as I passed him. He was sitting down, with his arms stretched out across the table and his eyes shut tight.

"How the hell are you so awake at this time in the morning?" He let out yawn, and rubbed his eyes.

"I get up at the same time every morning, I'm used to it." I looked over at the sleepy redhead. "Do you want anything to eat?" I know I kept bugging him to eat but seriously he is so skinny, not an anorexic skinny, but still he was very skinny. Even though it suited him, I was still worried about his health.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. I'll probably steal some of Demyx's food at lunch." He stood up and let out another large yawn.

"Good plan. I'll probably get something at lunch too." I agreed with him. After throwing up yesterday, I didn't really feel like eating. I decided it would be a good idea to take a bottle of water. I went over to the cupboard and picked out an empty plastic bottle and filled it up with water from the sink. Like in hell would I pay for water they sold at school. It was overpriced and tasted like dinosaur piss.

"No Rox, you have to eat. It'll make you feel better!" Axel pounced out of his seat and went towards the fridge.

"But I'm not hungry, plus I don't want to be throwing up while I'm teaching a class. It's not really my style." I complained as he began to scan through what I had in the fridge.

"You won't throw up, please eat something. Even if you don't want to, do it for me." He turned around and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Why do you care?" I spurted out. The moment I had said that, I wish I could've taken it back. I looked down awkwardly, not wanting to meet Axel's gaze.

"Just because you're my teacher, it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to care. Next time think about what you say before opening your mouth." I could hear the pain laced in his words.

"I u-uh," I didn't know what to say. I kept my head down in shame, looking at the floor.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said mockingly.

"Touché," I murmured.

"I'll see you at school, _sir._" Axel grabbed his beer from the fridge and strode out the house. He was gone, just like that. It was understandable that he went; I did say something pretty harsh. It just kind of hurt that he left, it hurt knowing that it was my fault. Urgh I had screwed up big time. Axel had bothered to look after me, all I did was take it for granted and then throw it back in his face by asking that stupid question.

I spent the rest of the morning feeling like a fucking idiot, as I got ready for school.

* * *

><p>"So Zexion, if you're a police officer then why do you work here?" Demyx had spent morning tutor harassing, I mean asking Zexion questions. Axel was sitting at the back of the class talking to Larxene. Not that I actually care about who he talks to, pshht I<p>

will not let this get to me. I will not feel bad that he's with that bitch, _I had no reason to._ Not only was Axel still mad at me for my outburst this morning, but also Xenmas's bitch, Saix, was back and moodier than ever.

"Well," the purple haired teen raked a hand through his fringe. "I wouldn't mind working here." He looked up at mullet brain and smiled. Urgh the lovey-doviness was blaringly obvious.

"For real!" Demyx yelled and did an air punch. "That's so freakin' awesome!" How on earth did that one kid have so much energy? Maybe him and Sora were related somehow, I mean they were both crazy and full of energy. Zexion hushed Demyx down so he wasn't so loud, and they carried on flirting.

I looked over to where Axel was, oh god; he was staring directly at me. I snapped my head down and checked my cell phone for the time. I fumbled about getting the phone out of my pocket, and managed to drop it on the floor under the desk. The back of the phone came off and the battery fell out.

"Shit," I hissed. I got out of my chair and crawled under the desk to pick up the phone and it's battery. I placed the battery into the back of the phone and slid the back cover of the phone on. I moved backwards from under the desk. Getting up, to sit down on my chair, I thwacked my head on the edge of the desk and fell flat on my ass. I let out a small yelp of pain and I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes, damn it, I am not a wuss! I bit my tongue as a distraction. Luckily the bell rang and _most_ of the students didn't notice that I'd made a fool of myself. Unfortunately Saix was one of the students who had seen me, he let out a small snicker. And no doubt about it Axel had seen me, but what really surprised me was when he helped me up. He grabbed my hand, pulled me up and then walked out the room to his next class with Demyx.

I rubbed the spot on my head where I'd hurt it; a small lump had started to form. Great, now I'm going to have one hell of a headache. I looked through my bag and pulled out the bottle of water. I took a sip out of the bottle and screwed the lid back on.

There wasn't much to do, I had first period free and then after that I'd be teaching geography. It would be geography…. with Axel's class. Dun dun duhhh, cue dramatic music.

I decided to go on my laptop and play snake. You know the game where you're a snake and you have to go round eating the fruits, while trying to avoid bumping into the sides otherwise the game would restart. I tapped at the arrow buttons furiously.

"C'mon! Move!" I continued to talk to the laptop, as I moved the snake around, getting all the fruit.

"Sir?" I was completely oblivious to the fact I'd spent an hour staring at the computer screen, and that it was already time for next period.

"Get that fruit, damn it!" I pressed hard on the down arrow. My snake was so big now, no that was not a sexual innuendo, anyway it was so big that I would be peeved if I lost the game.

"Um Sir? Everyone is waiting outside, I'm pretty sure half of them are going to get bored and skip class, if you don't let us in."

"No!" I had accidentally made the snake crash into the wall. "You," I pointed to the person who had interrupted me, "made me lose the game." It was Riku who had distracted me. I got up and walked towards the door, barging past Riku. "Get in line, asshole." I am not in a good mood.

"Make me." He smirked. Oh I was going to have to wipe that smirk off his face. I turned back around to face him. I got up on my tiptoes and leant in, so there was only a few centimetres between our faces.

"W-What the h-hell are y-you doing?" Ha major stutter much. Riku tried backing away, but I stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. I think maybe I hit my head a bit too hard this morning.

"I'm going to shut you up." The urge to laugh was hard to control; I don't think I've seen Riku so flustered before. His eyes were darting around trying to avoid mine and there was a small blush spread across his face. I slid my hands into his silver hair and began to twirl his hair around my fingers. Then, I yanked down as hard as I could.

"Fuck!" He let out a yelp of pain and fell over.

"Stand up." I commanded, still holding his hair. When he wouldn't move, I tugged harder at his hair. "I said stand up." I was in my 'piss me off and I'll kill you' mood. He stood up and tried to get my hand out of his hair, it only resulted on me pulling harder. I carried on pulling his hair harshly and dragged him out of the room.

"Get off!" He struggled about.

"The more you struggle, the more it will hurt. Also you're making yourself look like an idiot, and all your friends are watching you." I pushed him in line between Axel and Saix. Riku didn't retaliate back and decided to keep his mouth shut. "What's wrong, you're not going to answer back? Cat got your tongue?" I grinned evilly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Axel smile slightly as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Axe, don't you think Saix is like the Cookie Monster?" Riku asked Axel. Seriously for the past twenty minutes Riku and Axel had been blabbing on about random crap. I could feel myself losing brain cells as each second went by, luckily for them I had managed to calm down and I wasn't in a bad mood.<p>

"Because of his hair colour right?" Axel kept on clicking the top of his pen. _Click, click, click. _It was enough to turn the calmest person angry.

"Yeah, I mean they both have the same colour hair right?"

"Yes, but the Cookie Monster is furry all over, Saix only has hair on his head, eyebrows and down by his ding-a-ling. Unless he shaves down there." Ew, I really didn't need to know that.

"That's gross Axe, you're corrupt. Anyway, doesn't he have hair on his chest and other places like that?"

"Na, he doesn't have any there. I have sports class with him, and I see almost everything when we're changing."

"You look?"

"It's kinda hard to miss when Saix is strutting about,"

"Why does he stru-," Riku was cut off by Saix.

"Idiots, I'm sitting right here you know. I can hear every word you're saying. And no I do not shave my chest hairs, I just don't have any. It's not like you two have any either." Saix carried on writing his work. Although he seemed calm, you could tell he was going to flip any second. "If you two mutter one more word about me and that damned Cookie Monster I swear I'll-" This time it was me who was cutting him off.

"Saix, if you do anything to either Axel or Riku I will extend that months worth of detentions you have with Mr Strife to two months." I flipped a page over of the book I was reading, not bothering to look up.

"Ahaha, how the fuck did you manage to get a month worth of detentions with Mr Strife?" Axel howled with laughter.

"You must have been a very _very_ naughty boy." Riku snickered while putting on a feminine voice.

"Riku, stop being so perverted and all of you get back to work." I rested the book down on the table and looked up at them.

"Siiiiiir," Axel grinned, oh god I had a feeling he was going to say something incredibly stupid. Well at least he was talking to me now; maybe he'd forgiven me for what I had said earlier.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not Elmo, but you can tickle me anytime you like." He winked at me before going back to working. I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Axel, was that meant to be a pick up line? Because it sure sounded like one. Plus anyway the Cookie Monster and Elmo are two different characters." Riku glanced at the redhead suspiciously.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why would it matter to you? And yes, I know they are two different characters." Axel narrowed his eyes and glared at Riku.

"You," I pointed at Axel. "Detention after school with me, for being too chatty and for not doing any work." I leant back in my chair and rested my feet up on the desk.

"What, no! But I can't do after school, if you're going to give me a detention make it at lunch!" Axel jumped up out of his seat.

"Axel sit down. No buts, detention after school with me. And if you don't come, you can join Saix with Mr Strife every day after school for a month."

"Nice one dick-wad." Riku whispered, he probably thought I couldn't hear him.

"Riku, get out." I pointed to the door. "Go to Sephiroth's class, you can spend your lunch with him too. Tell him I sent you for being a pain in the ass." Riku had walked half way across the room and froze in his place when I mentioned Sephiroth's name.

"Can't I just have a detention after school like Axel?" He and the rest of his class must be scared of Sephiroth or something because they all looked like they were about to crap their pants. Apart from Axel, he just sat there trying not to laugh. I would have sent Axel with Riku but I wanted to talk to Axel after school. I needed to apologize for earlier.

"No. Now go." I stared at Riku, as he just stood there not moving. Now do you remember my megaphone? I kept it at school because it was too much effort carrying it around. I took it out from the desk drawer and walked up to Riku. "I SAID GO" I boomed into the megaphone. Riku wasn't the type who would give in so easily. But this time I had won; he walked out of the room sulkily, scuffing his feet along the ground. "Back to work everyone." I went to sit down at my desk.

The rest of the day had been boring and nothing interesting had happened. Xigbar had stayed away, then again when he came to approach me Axel had sent the old creep a death glare, making Xigbar run off like a scared mouse.

* * *

><p>"Hey sir can we make this a really really reallllly quick detention. I need to get home a.s.a.p." Axel rushed into the classroom.<p>

"Eh and why's that." I had just finished off tidying up from the last class I had taught, and had a handful of textbooks. I took them over to the back and got on my tiptoes in an attempt to put them on the shelf. Damn it, I couldn't reach. I was going to have to get a chair and stand on it. But that would make me seem short and Axel would probably laugh at me.

"Let me help you with those." I felt the weight of the books being lifted off my hands. To my surprise Axel had taken them and had placed them in the cupboard to the side. "You should leave them in here, that way you will be able to um…get to them more easily." He smiled slightly.

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry about this morning." The last part came out so fast, Axel probably wouldn't be able to understand what I said.

"It's fine don't worry and sorry for uh walking out on you like that." Simultaneously we both turned our heads to the side, not looking at each other. And then as if we were in one of those really bad cheesy rom-coms we looked at each other and smiled. The whole situation made me want to laugh. "Ah anyway, I need to get home because my brother has come down. I was supposed to see him yesterday but instead I had to look after my cutesie wootsie blond friend." I let out a small growl, but he just laughed at me.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms and pouted. _Friend_ that's what he had called me. Although I wouldn't show it, it made me feel happy. "I'll let you go, on one condition." Axel raised an eyebrow. I only just realised Axel had very short eyebrows, I wonder what had happened.

"Go ahead."

"How come your eyebrows are so short?"

"That's not a condition."

"Uh, right." I guess I'll have to leave that question for another time. "I'll let you go, if…" Here comes the big 'if'.

"If?" He craned his neck slightly forward.

"If I can come with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done! Right a ding-a-ling is a dick if you didn't know lol xD. Also you lost the game! Trolololol :3 I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next one will be up sooner (: I wasn't meant to make this chapter toooooo AkuRoku-ey but I think I did : oh weelll. Tell me what you think by leaving a review, tell me what's good, bad or how I can improve. All reviews are appreciated (you should see me durp out when I get one) And until the next chapter ADIOS AMIGOS ~ **


	22. Chapter 22 Embarrassment

**Many reasons why I haven't updated buuuuut hey at least the chapter is finally out before I go away on holiday and all! Well enjoy and thanks for all the reviews they are appreciated so much 3 Hope you've had a happy Axel day 8/8 and enjoy AkuRoku day! I don't own KH and this is from Roxas' POV**

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me." I looked at the red and black motorbike that was in front of me.<p>

"Oh I'm not kidding." Axel grinned as he passed me a bag we had got from his locker before coming out here. "In the bag there's a crash helmet, you don't want you to get hurt if we crash." How on earth he had managed to fit the helmet in his tiny locker was beyond me.

"Wait, are you implying we are going to crash? And what about you, aren't you going to wear a helmet?" I nervously played with the handles of the white plastic bag. I looked down into the bag and saw the jet-black shining helmet.

"Well isn't someone full of questions today? Look of course there's a slight percentage we could crash but I highly doubt we will. Have a little faith in me would ya?" He sat on the motorbike and motioned me to come forwards.

"What about your helmet then?" I took the helmet out of the bag and stuffed the plastic bag deep into my pocket. Putting on the helmet, which was a bit too big for me, I walked towards the bike.

"Psh, I don't wear one. I keep that helmet in my locker to make the safety nazi's believe I wear one." He chuckled softly. "Now hurry up and get on the back"

"Just be careful. If we do crash you're screwed." I had wanted to take the helmet off and put it on him, but I'm sure Axel would've gone against me.

"Aw getting worried about me? Don't worry, I'll be fine, now get on the bike!" he patted the seat. I got onto the bike; hesitantly I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and shuffled forward. I put my feet onto the footrests that were on either side of the bike and squeezed myself as close as possible to Axel. I wasn't scared that I would fall off or anything… "Alright! Lets go, hold on tight." He revved up the engine and we shot out of the car park like a bullet.

* * *

><p><em>Thud thud thud. <em>

Even after I had got off the motorbike, the thrumming in my chest wouldn't stop.

"_Mppff_" I took off the helmet and shook my head about, the cool wind felt good against my hot skin. Inside the helmet I had felt like a chicken being roasted. No surprise though, the colour black is a good absorber of heat. Urgh why did that idiot have to go and choose a black helmet. Then again he doesn't actually wear the helmet so I guess he doesn't know what it feels like to be roasted alive. No joke, that helmet is like a mini-microwave.

"You alright there?" Axel asked as he pushed the bike up to the garage.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit hot." I passed over the helmet to Axel and followed behind him to the door. Luckily I had managed to keep my posture and not fall to the floor, even though my legs felt like jelly.

"Good good," Axel mumbled as he got his door keys out from his bag. Just as he was about to unlock and push the door open, it opened from the inside.

"Good to see you brother," A tall redhead stood by the door, one hand holding the door open, the other holding a beer can. He had red hair like Axel's only except his was tied back into a ponytail, with a few loose strands covering his forehead. He also had tattoos under his blue-ish green eyes; only they were curved lines instead of teardrops. Guess getting odd yet cool looking tattoos runs in the family.

"Whatever. Reno did you have to open a beer already?" Axel grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me past him. "Oh and bro, we have a guest so you might want to put a shirt on." Did I forget to mention he wasn't wearing any type of top of shirt what so ever? He was wearing a pair of black jeans that were ripped at the knee and they stopped just below his hipbone. Oh and just to mention there was a _lovely_ small trail of red hair from his belly button that travelled to his jeans. You can guess where the hair leads to. Mmn lovely snail trail of pubes, brilliant. Ew gross even my sarcasm gets me sometimes.

"But I like being half naked!" Reno kicked at the floor with his bare foot. His gaze slowly went from the floor to me, realising I was this so-called 'guest'. "Axel I didn't know you were into jailbait." Jailbait?! "Not into jailbait myself, but this one's a cutie." I can't believe he was just saying this straight out.

"Be quiet." I growled. So this is what Kairi meant when she had said _'You need to spend some more time in town, __**he's one creep out of the lot!' **_Kairi, I have found another creep.

"A bit feisty are we? Hey Axe, what does this kid mean to you? I might take him for myself." Two things were very wrong with that sentence. One he had called me a 'kid' I'm sixteen not seven! And the second point was that he had said 'I might take him for myself.' Touch me and I _will_ murder you, weird drunk redhead. I am so getting bad vibes off this guy.

"He's my uh…" Axel bit down on his tongue and frowned. He can't say that I'm his teacher and he knew that. He could say something like I'm his classmate, who was working on a project with him, at least that way I wouldn't get harassed. Or maybe he could just say I'm a frie-.

"He's my boyfriend." Axel said quickly, grabbing me by the waist and hugging me close to his chest, dropping the forgotten crash helmet on the floor. I almost choked on the air; don't you just hate it when life does that? Reno raised an eyebrow suspiciously, not buying the story. Oh god what was I supposed to do? Either disagree with Axel and have a high chance of being molested or agree with Axel and just be absolutely embarrassed. Time is ticking, ah well….

"Y-yeah I'm his boyfriend." I forced a fake smile. If my heart had been thudding fast against my chest when we had been on the bike, it was pounding against my chest a thousand times quicker now.

"Aw damn it , I need to get myself a new boy-toy." Reno snapped his fingers. "But ya know how I can get bro, I might not be able to stop myself from touching your boyfriend." I swear down I just saw Reno lick his lips as he closed the door.

"Reno, if you even dare lay a single finger on my Roxy, I will break your pretty little face in two." Axel smiled innocently.

"What do you _mean_ 'my Roxy'? I'm not some sort of slave you know." I let out a small snort. Might as well play along, seeing as I'm stuck in this mess already.

"Oh really?" Uh oh was all that I could think. Before I knew it I felt something warm and wet move up against my cheek.

"Ew ew ew EW! Axel that's gross!" I pushed him away and scrubbed the side of my cheek with the palm of my hand. "You don't just lick someone's cheek!"

"Yeah well I do." He chuckled and winked at me.

"Well then." Reno coughed loudly into his hand, obviously annoyed that he was being ignored. "I'll leave you two love birds to it, I'm going to try and find another beer."

"Oh no you don't," Axel grabbed Reno by his red mess of a ponytail and dragged him along into one of the other rooms. I followed behind them, looking around.

We went into a room, which I guessed was the sitting room. It had a medium size TV propped up against the wall, with some kind of game console next to it. Other than that the room felt kind of empty. A plain sofa with cushions, two tables, the walls were a light blue colour and….

"Hey spaceman, having fun zoning out?" Reno glanced over at me.

"Huh?" Three points for zoning out and making yourself look like a doofus. Well done Roxas. If it didn't make me seem like even more of a doofus I would have started to clap sarcastically.

Axel had managed to push his older sibling onto the sofa and had thrown a blanket over his brother's bare torso.

"I'll go and get some drinks, something that isn't beer." Axel looked at Reno when he mentioned beer. "Then we can sort out the paper work and money." It was only then it hit me. Why was I here? Conclusion… I had thought of the first thing that had come to mind.

As I was off in a world of my own, I hadn't noticed that Reno had got off the couch and had moved behind me. Before I knew it I had felt a pair of hands wrapped around my waist.

"Well hey there kitten."

"Get of me." Again seriously with the touching, people need to back the fuck off.

"Aww don't be like that, c'mon lets have some fun together." Reno whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

"You know I'm Axel's so stop touching me." I had to keep my voice from cracking, I needed to sound convincing. "Plus you don't even know me, so stop being all touchy-feely it's weird." I squirmed out of his grip and took a large step forward away from him.

"Oh but my little brother just needs to learn to share his toys. And me being all touchy-feely means we get to know each other better. Don't you think?" He grabbed me by the hips and once again pulled me closer to him. Damn him and his long arms.

"No I don't think that by you touching me it makes us 'get to know each other better'." I tried to move away but this time his grip was tighter. "Now let me g- , a-ah! What do y-you think you're doing?!" He was slowly moving his hands up my shirt.

"I'm getting to know you better kitten," He purred.

"Get off me you drunk!" I could feel his warm chest against my back. He made small circular motions with his thumbs causing me to shiver some more. "S-Stop…"

"Oh kitten you like that don't you?" He slid his hands further up, I couldn't help but let out a small mewl as his rough fingers trailed up my chest, touching my skin.

"S-Stop it now," I let out a pathetic whimper as he carried on touching me. I needed to think of a plan to get out of this, and I needed to think of one fast.

"Why should his I stop? You seem to be enjoying this." He pinched one of my nipples, causing me to moan involuntary. Oh god this cannot be happening! Wait…I have arms! Yes well done Roxas you have arms that you aren't even using! Nice going.

"Take this!" I shoved my elbow into his stomach and flung myself forwards.

"I hope you like lemona- woah!" No Axel, stupid Axel getting in my way! I stumbled right into Axel falling forward on top of him making him drop the drinks. I closed my eyes and groaned in pain as my forehead hit Axel's. "H-Hey Rox, you ok?" I instantly opened my eyes and stared at Axel as I felt something warm brush against my lips.

"A-Ah," I continued to stare down at Axel. His cheeks were turning slightly pink and I too could feel myself blushing slightly. Our lips were only just touching, not a kiss but very close to one. There was a short awkward silence before Axel decided to break it.

"So," I could feel his lips softly brushing against my own again. "Do you want to stay like this, _gazing_ at me like that or do you want to get up?" He smirked. Straight after he said that I jolted upright, I so was not gazing at him!

"Oh do shut up!" I looked away avoiding any eye contact. I shifted to get up and realised the awkward position we were in….I was straddling the him. You shared a bed with him, this is _nothing._ Why must my brain betray me like this?

"C'mon, we need to get this mess cleaned up." Axel picked himself up off the floor and helped me up. I let out a small huff and walked into what was the kitchen to let myself calm down.

I wonder what time I'm going home…I don't think I can take anymore of this embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shitty short ending, I wanted to post this up sooner rather than later seeing as I haven't posted up in months ~ I've edited out the first few chapters if you wanna go back and read them. Till next time…Peace out ~<strong>


End file.
